Open up Sasuke
by Purpleplum911
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are been best friends but after a ... slip-up they have to open up to each other in ways that they never expected. Desires,fears, and emotions are all laid out on the table and the blond and the raven must face what is on it.MPREG
1. One night stand

Ok, I keep getting writers block on my other stories and I cant help but start new ones so here I go again ! Remember to comment and you can even suggest some things you would like to happen in any of the stories you read since if the ideas are any good they might just happen *wink, wink*.Thanks!

**June **

The humidity was unbearable and the heat caused skin to drip with salty sweat and clothes to cling uncomfortably. It was the hottest day of the season and people dreaded the thought of braving the sun's rays as it hung high in the sky. On nicer days citizens of Konohagkure would have been out enjoying a bowl of delicious ramen from Ichiraku's Ramen Bar or walking the streets while indulging in shaved ice topped in rainbows of different flavored syrup. But today most remained confined indoors; desperately fanning themselves in time with the chimes of wind-bells while others sucked seeds from slices of cool watermelon. But one person was outside; a boy who appeared to be around seventeen or eighteen was bearing the blazing temperate while laying in the shade from a large group of tall sunflowers.

He was staring up towards the thin clouds floating over head and smelling the subtle sent of the flowers as his onyx colored eyes glazed over and he slipped deep into his own mind. His light skin contrasted his black hair with its unique bluish tint, the sides roughly framing his cheeks. His blue short sleeved shirt was drenched in a layer of sweat and dirt but nothing caught the boys attention until he felt the vibration from his cell phone in the pocket of his white shorts. It flashed the name Naruto U. on the screen and he flipped it open with a sense of indifference.

A desperate voice blared out, "Sasuke? Sasuske are you there? Come on just talk to me for Christ sake! I know what happened was ,well…Just call me back."

The phone went dead and Sasuke had the urge to fling it as far as possible and stay nestled in the flowers forever. That was at least the ninth time Naruto had called in the past half hour and the millionth since they ended up accidentally having sex a few weeks ago. Like most stupid mistakes it involved a lot of alcohol and rash decisions, so ultimately they were both intoxicated and there was a bed. There you have it. Sloppy, drunken, teenage sex. And as far as Saskue saw it should have just been left at that but Naruto is too simple minded in Sasuke's opinion to just allow for this to be something to remain in the past.

Once again Sasuke felt the familiar vibration of his cell phone in his palm as he clenched his teeth in annoyance and flipped it open once again. "What Uzumaki?"

In a voice louder than necessary Naruto said ,"I wanted to talk to you Teme! You have been avoiding me and not answering my calls. Where have you been? Are you made at me or something? Shit say something to me Sasuke!"

"What do you want for me to say? You sound like a woman after a one night stand. We had sex, end of story. You want me to come over and cuddle with you or something, cuz I won't. We haven't been virgins for a while now so stop acting like this is a historical event. It was just sex." Sasuke ended the call before Naruto could object to anything he had said and tossed the phone far beyond where he could see it before standing and heading home.

The house is large and beautiful with the Uchiha clan symbol, a paper fan, displayed on the dark wood of the front door. The Uchiha clan had been extremely wealthy from their skills in combat and even participated in protecting the village in a number of disputes with neighboring villages. But after an especially terrible attach on Konohagkure their was suspicion that the Uchiha's had been behind it. After being relocated to a corner of the village to be more easily monitored Sasuke's older brother Itachi's behavior became very bizarre and shortly after he massacred the entire clan. All except for Sasuke. Itachi had told his younger brother that he was not even worth killing and has not been seen since. Now the house is empty besides the memories that haunt the rooms Sasuke hasn't opened in years. The front of the house includes a kitchen, bathroom, living room and his bedroom so Sasuke has no use for any other part of the house and has forgot over time what those rooms even looked like inside.

Stripped down to take a shower Sasuke had began to relax when there was a knock at the front door. Expecting it to be the blond he grabbed a towel ,wrapped it around his waist ,not even bothering to dry himself, and went to answer the door. Flinging it open he was surprised to be meet with the familiar white eyes of Hinta Hyūga. The soft-spoken girl was lost for words in the awkwardness of a dripping wet Uchiha, who beside a towel was completely naked. Her fair skin was tinted to a light pink from her straight cut bangs all the way down her neck. The sundress she was wearing reminded Sasuke of the sunflowers he had just been laying in as she thrust a letter into his hand.

"H-here Sasuke." her hands shook a bit as she stood in front of him. She has always been shy but over the past few years she had become less timid and spoke up enough now so he could actually hear what she said.

"What is this?" he slicked his wet hair back and folded an arm across his bare chest.

"A letter. I was asked to b-bring it to you. That's all." Sasuke noticed her eyes continually darting back over to a large hydrangea that was growing next to his front steps.

"Who is this from? Naruto?"

"N-no, no, no! It is f-from umm…" Hinata looked again to the bush as if it was going to give her the right answer when Sasuke saw a clump of spiky blond hair poking through the purple and blue mop-headed flowers. Sasuke ripped the letter in half and slammed the door in Hinata's face. She gave a small squeal as the door gave a heavy bang then hung her head in disappointment.

"I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun. I think he noticed me always looking over t-to you." she bent down to pick up the two halves of the letter as Naruto untangled himself from the bushes.

He was wearing an orange t-shirt that was now covered in broken pieces of the hydrangea with black shorts and sandals. He took the letter from her small hands and balled it up before shoving it into his pocket.

"It's alright Hinata. Thanks for doing me a favor." He ruffled her dark blue hair which made her blush go from pink to a deep red as they walked away together. Watching this from the peep hole of the front door Sasuke wasn't surprised to see that he was right that Naruto had put Hinata up to trying to give him that stupid letter. Everyone in the village except for Naruto knows Hinata has an undying love for him so she would automatically do anything for Naruto if he just asked. Through the peep hole Sasuke watched Hinata's long hair swish back and forth as she walked and Naruto slipped a tan arm around her shoulders. Watching this for a split second Sasuke felt his blood boil with jealously and went back to take a cold shower.

**July**

The sexscaped had become old news to Sasuke and Naruto had learned weeks ago that he would not be getting closure any time soon. The blond could at least be happy he was back on speaking terms with his best friend and had decided to move on. It was hard at first to deal with always having a conversation shot down with the glare of pure hatred Sasuke was so talented at dishing out at the drop of a hat but now Naruto had gotten use to swallowing his feelings. Even if he wasn't sure what those feelings were. The two boys today were hanging out with their other good friend Sakura Haruno in a small diner. Sakura had talked Naruto out of trying to get them to eat ramen since the heat hadn't died down at all yet and she wanted something to cool her down. Her red shirt had drops of sweat around the collar and she wanted to get inside for a drink as soon as possible. Business was still slow because of the heat so the three teenagers were the only customers besides an old man having his lunch inside.

Sakura took a gulp of water and fanned her face with a napkin as some sweat slid down her face. "This heat is unbearable! The only good part of the day was that I got the books I needed." she patted a stack of medical books that were sitting on the table. " Studying is so time consuming I think this is the first time I have seen either one of you in a while. Anything happen lately?"

She smoothed a chunk of ice along the hairline of her pink shoulder length hair and noticed Naruto staring quite obviously at Sasuke with his large blue eyes ,unblinking while Sasuke did the same with his onyx colored ones. It was as if they were having a telepathic argument and neither wanted to let Sakura in on what it was they were concealing. Woman's intuition flared up and she knew something had gone on while she was busy studying. Sakura may have only been seventeen but she was trying to get ahead by studying early for a medical career and some time while she was so busy her friends must have a problem they didn't bother bringing up.

In a mother like tone she said "Ok, spill. What's going on between you guys." her green eyes went from Sasuke to Naruto as they continued their staring contest when it was interrupted as a waitress came to see if they would like to order anything now that they had their drinks. Naruto and Sakura both order ice cream and gave each other a questioning look as Sasuke took his turn.

"An order of udon noodles, a bento box, a side of tempura and I will have a bowl of ice cream also." Sasuke looked at his friends. " I'm hungry. Sue me." he chugged the rest of his water and called the waitress over for more as Sakura questioned them again.

"Well, back to what we were talking about. What are you two keeping secret? I was talking to Hinata the other day and she mentioned you guys had stopped talking for a while… sooo what was the problem now? The last time I saw you guys we were at Jiraiya's party. And everything was fine back then."

Placing her elbows on the table Sakura thought back to that night and tried remembering if anything suspicious had happened but for her the memory was the mega pervert had thrown a party in celebration of the success of his most popular adult fiction book series and he had invited practically everyone he knew. Once Lady Tsunade and the other adults had left Jiraiya let the teens have their fair share of the liquor unsupervised so Sakura didn't remember much other than arguing with Ino most of night and doing her best not to drool too much as she watched Sasuke from a far. She had tried to prove to herself that she was over her childhood crush but sometimes her old flame would just make her feel this passion for life like no one else she knew could. Sasuke was dancing , moving his slim body in ways that had Sakura captivated. He was already drunk himself and didn't see a problem with the situation of not acting like he had a stick up his you know what and with Jiraiya passed out long before the young group lead to the completely plastered pair of boys drunkenly staggering back to Naruto's apartment. This was the last thing she remembered before she woke up the next morning with a killer headache and the room spinning. Yet she wasn't aware of that also being the night her friends would whined up sleeping together. And from what they remember it all started with Naruto gloating on their way back to his place .

_**~ The night of the party~**_

"You know I had sex with Hinata right?" Naruto smiled and gave a loud hiccup." Came over one day and just asked! It was real unexpected but hey, how could it turn a body like that down ha ha ha!" they were stumbling from Jiraiya's home and somehow had landed on the topic of sex.

"So what Uzumaki? I have slept with most of the girls we go to school with, the dimwits just throw themselves at me trying to upstage each other in how far they can get with me. It's a freaking competition for them and I'm the prize! Like I would ever be with any of those hags beyond rolling around in the sheets." Sasuke had loosened up quite a bit with some liquor in his system and he and Naruto were having a great time fumbling around on their way to the apartment.

"Whatever, I could get that many girls if I tried harder." Naruto jokingly punched his friend in the arm as they walked beside each other in a swaying fashion.

Sasuke rubbed his arm, "Ha! Sure look how far you've gotten with Sakura. The closet you've gotten to skin to skin contact with her is when she knocks your ass clear across the room! If I went up to her right now she would jump me in a second."

"Not true! I-I'm just taking it slow ya know!" Naruto continued to argue that he had come rather far in his quest for Sakura's affection and went into great detail of his night with Hinata all the way back to his place. He unlocked the door and Sasuke flopped onto Naruto's twin bed and sighed.

"Hinata isn't even that impressive of a conquest Naruto. If you really even did get with her that is. Me on the other hand …" he laughed for a long time and seeing that he had annoyed Naruto only made him laugh harder.

"Teme!" Naruto glared before he threw himself on top of Sasuke trying to smother him with his body to stop the laughter.

Sasuke looked into his friends blue eyes which were only inches from his own and felt the same bodily tingle of excitement he has experienced so many times before. He placed a hand on one of the blondes cheeks and stroked the whisker marks. The skin was smooth and the touch sent a tingle of pleasure running down Naruto's spine. They kissed and in their drunken state forgot to care about such a intimate action between best friends and began to peel off each others clothes and kiss harder. Before they could comprehend what was happening the dead was done. The next morning Sasuke was the first to wake up and left without saying anything to Naruto who woke up in an empty bed with a hangover.

_**~In the diner~**_

Sakura had dropped her question in the silence that it created and instead went to stating how much of an appetite Sasuke had after he ordered another bowl of ice cream and two more orders of tempura and being able to finishing it all. After paying the bill Sakura waved good-bye and the boys watched as her pink hair disappeared around a corner and they started their way back to Sasuke's home. Naruto followed Sasuke all the way up to the front door and the two stood in a heavy silence.

As he pulled a pair of keys from his pocket Sasuke broke the silence, "Don't try bringing up that night again Naruto. I already told you it's not impor-"

"I was a virgin." Naruto avoided looking directly at Sasuke who looked at him with a mix of confusion and shock then walked away with his shoulders slouched as Sasuke went inside as it all hit him.

That was why the blond had called so many times and even went as far as trying to send him that letter. Sasuke had been right that the story about him and Hinata had been a lie and that night was historic to Naruto because it was the night he was de-virgenized and Sasuke was acting as if it had never happened. Sasuke dragged himself to his bed and suddenly felt exhausted and hungry again. His room doesn't have much other than the bed , dresser and a picture of him Sakura and Naruto when they had been grouped together years ago. It was a hard adjustment at first since all of their personalities clash but now they were the closest thing to a family he had. There was nothing he could do about Naruto. It's not like he was the first person who's virginity Sasuke had taken but the others he had never cared about. He drifted into an uneasy sleep and dreamt of that night. The smell of ramen that covered the room, the feel of the sheets and the taste of Naruto's lips all were relived in his head multiple times and each time he questioned if this was a mistake that would hurt one of the only people he cared for in this world. He was awakened by a knock at the door. Hours had passed and outside the moon was out and the sky was black except for the millions of stars and his stomach grumbled loudly from hunger. Getting up and answering the door he found it was the Hyūga girl again.

"I am sorry to disturb you so late at night but ummm…. I-it seems I …have a rather large favor to ask of you. I-if you don't mind that is." she was fidgety and kept twirling the ends of the hair between her fingers. Looking over her head Sasuke could see she had a couple of large bags with her and looking down into her eyes he could tell she was extremely stressed. Taking a deep breath she tried to muster up as much confidence as she possibly could.

"I would like to rent a room from you Sasuke. I am afraid to say I was evicted from my apartment this morning because I lost my job and was not able to pay any of my bills. This is the only place I have left to turn. I cant return home to my clan for the fact they will only see this as proof of my incompetence and I moved out in the first place to prove I can make it on my own. And choosing between dogs or bugs is a choice I don't want to make if I was to stay with either Kiba or Shino. And the others I'm afraid I don't know well enough to ask a favor such as this." she gave a low bow making her hair fall over her face." Please. I would be an excellent house guest and once I find another job I would gladly pay you as much as you ask to be able to stay here."

He didn't know what to do as she returned to standing position. The moon reflected in the girls eyes and he saw they had a tinge of lavender to them. Then Sasuke's stomach gave another distracting grumble that was louder than before and he did his best not to express his embarrassment as Hinata let out a soft giggle.

"Why wouldn't you ask Sakura or Naruto? You know them better than you do me." He leaned himself on the frame of the door.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of Sakura studying and I-I could n-never ask something like this of N-Naruto-kun." she twirled her hair even more just by mentioning Naruto's name to the point it almost knotted itself around her finger as Sasuke's stomach growled again.

He placed his hand over his stomach." I will make a deal with you. If you do all of the household work I'll allow you to stay here for free. But only until you can find somewhere else to stay and then yo-" He stopped once Hinata took both his hands into hers and drew him close to her. There were only a few inches between them and he could feel the fabric of her thin shirt brush against his fingers and the softness of her chest.

" Thank you so much Sasuke-kun! I appreciate this and I will start repaying you right now!" she let herself inside and found her way to the kitchen and after bringing her belongings into the living room he sat at the small dinning table and watched her go to work.

She wrapped her hair into a loose bun with strands falling out around her neck as she started cutting and chopping the few vegetables in the refrigerator. Sasuke never had a talent for cooking so he only kept the essentials like milk and eggs in the house but somehow she was able to find the basics for simple fried rice and tea. She set the table and sat besides Sasuke watching him take a bite, waiting for his approval. It was the first home cooked meal he had had in years and he allowed himself to show more enthusiasm as he ate it than he would have liked but at this point he was starving. Hinata grinned as they ate in silence and cleaned the dishes when Sasuke had gotten his fill after another three large bowls of rice. Again he felt exhausted and sat drinking another cup of tea Hinata had poured for him. Her skirt was short and showed her long legs and her thin blue shirt clung to her body as she washed. This brought back memories of when he would see his mother cooking in the kitchen and his father would be sitting in the same seat he was watching her and reading. The memory also reminded him that Hinata was the first person to come inside since the massacre, Sakura and Naruto have never even been inside in all of the years he had known them. But he had different feeling for them than he did for Hinata. Of all the women in Konohagkure she was the only one that acted as if she could care less about Sasuke. She didn't swoon when the raven haired boy would walk into the room at school or show any emotion towards him at all beyond her typical polite demeanor on the few occasions she had spoken to him. She only had eyes for that idiot blond which was what made Sasuke only have eyes for her. He could not admit it to anyone but he had over time come to terms with the fact he was attracted to the Hyūga girl. Her smile made his heart beat get off track and her voice was sweet but she was in love with his best friend.

"I suppose I should get you a room." He got up from the table and Hinata scuttled behind him to a room across from his own. He stood for a moment in front of the door examining it , trying to remember what was behind it but the memory wouldn't come. "It will be dusty, I haven't been in here in a very long time."

The room he remembered was his aunts once the door was open and they stepped inside. It was small with only a few possessions that were all covered in a thick layer of dust. Cob webs hung in each corner of the room and the air smelt damp but overall it was a nice room.

"Instead I think you should sleep in my bed. You can clean this up tomorrow , you'll probably get sick if you sleep in here with it like this." he closed the door and Hinata's eyes were huge and her face was fire engine red.

"What?"

"S-s-sleep I-in the same bed a-as y-y-you?" Sasuke's spiky hair stood on end at the thought of sharing the same bed as Hinata.

Slapping himself on the forehead he gave a loud groan before saying "No of course not! Just sleep in my room I'll just sleep o the couch." he flung the door open for her and went to the living room and flopped on the couch burying his face in the cushion. He went back to sleep thinking he had just made another mistake.

**August**

"Sasuke would you like something to eat or do you still feel sick?" Hinata walked into Sasuke's bedroom and handed him a glass of water. His eyes had bags underneath them and she felt pity for him as he clenched at his stomach and tried to sit up in his bed.

School starts in four days but Sasuke had been feeling terrible for about two weeks. It started out that he would just feel queasy every now and then but now most days he couldn't leave the house. He kept getting nose bleeds and throwing up and now he must have some urinary problem since he had to run to the bathroom all day. Now he was dehydrated, tired and irritable but having Hinata around helped. She held up her end of the bargain by keeping the house spotless and cooked all of their meals everyday along with the duty of being his at home nurse.

There was a knock at the door and Sasuke looked over the rim of the glass at Hinata. "I hope you wont be mad but I called Sakura over to look at you. I don't think I'm helping you very much. You only seem to be getting worse." she handed him a box of tissue as his nose started to bleed again and went to answer the door.

Sakura had brought Naruto along with her and they were surprised to find out Hinata had been living with Sasuke for the past month. They were his closest friends and this had been the first time they have stepped foot into the Uchiha household. Hinata lead Sakura to Sasuke's bedroom and she and Naruto waited in the living room.

The pink haired girl frowned and shook her head seeing what a sorry state her friend was in. "You should have called me earlier Sasuke, were you really going to just suffer instead of getting some type of medical attention? I mean you think Naruto is an idiot but right now you seem like you have rocks for brains." she unclasped a medical bag with a small click and started checking his temperature and asking him about his symptoms. She was very professional and Sasuke felt like he was in an actual doctors care. He told her as she asked him to lift his shirt and gingerly pushed into his stomach. Sasuke found this uncomfortable and painful. It was tender and even though Sakura was barely applying any pressure it made him feel like he was on the verge of crying.

"Sasuke how much to you think you weigh?" she started writing something down in a journal and snatched the page out of his view as he answered that he thought around a hundred and fifteen pounds." Hmmm, ok. Pee in this cup." She reached into her bag and pulled a plastic cup out then tossed in on the bed. "I'll turn my back."

"I'm not going to pee in a cup with you in here! And I'm not going to pee in my room at all the bathroom is right over there!" He grumbled as he walked to the bathroom and Sakura chewed on the end of her pen with a worried expression on her face as she went and paced in the living room.

"Hey Sakura is something wrong? He looks worse than I expected he's all pasty white and…" Naruto looked to the bathroom door then whisper. " And kind of bloated if you ask me." Sakura ignored Naruto's comment and continued to pace and scribble more things into the journal. Then as Sasuke came out of the bathroom slightly disgusted by what he was handing over Sakura was slipping on a glove with a sharp snap. She went into the kitchen and placed a mat on the counter with some powder from her bag. When the others tried to follow her she shooed them back out of the room where they could hear her mixing , turning pages in her journal while placing more objects on the counter. The other three took a seat back in the living room, Naruto in a reading chair and Sasuke and Hinata together on the couch.

"So are you two, well, together or something?" Hinata nearly fainted and Sasuke stood and gave him a good jab to the shoulder. " Shit what was that for! You could have just said no, I mean what was I suppose to think? She lives here and you were keeping it a secret." Naruto rubbed his arm and pouted like a child.

"She needed a place to stay is all." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I was worried about you. I was with Sakura when she got a call from Hinata. You haven't been acting normal for a while now and well you. Ya know. Have gotten just a tinny bit…"

"A tinny bit what?" Hinata made a sign with her hands telling Naruto to shut up but he ignored her.

"Fat."

Hinata covered her mouth and tried to think of something to say. She had noticed Sasuke had been putting on weight but she didn't know how to question him about it.

It only made it worse that Sasuke himself hadn't even noticed the ten or so pounds he had put on that distributed to his stomach and thighs. She felt like her heart was going to explode from the pressure of situation and Naruto looked at her as if he hadn't said anything wrong at all. Sakura walked in just at that moment with a pale face. She kneeled down in front of Sasuke and held tight to his wrist. Her mouth felt dry and she didn't know exactly how to begin and Sasuke was giving her this look that was breaking her heart. She choked back tears and in the back of her mind thought about how this was a typical thing she would have to do if she wanted to be a doctor, giving good people bad news and how she couldn't guess how Sasuke would react.

"You know I love you right, Sasuke? I mean we have been friends since we were twelve. Just you, me and Naruto. We have been together through a lot and gone so many places and done so many things. And we have been there for each other every time we made a mistake. Every time…no matter what." Sakura saw that he still had the look of superiority he always had but his hands were shaking. "Sasuke I don't really know how to tell you this but your pregnant. Your about three months so I think there is still some time in case.."

Sasuke pushed her away and looked blankly at Naruto before locking himself in his room.


	2. Who's your baby Daddy!

So far so good on this 's going over better than I expected even though I was told I "Suck at biology". And while I may have only pasted with a B in science I'm still happy some of you are enjoying yourselves.

Remember i love comments and reviews!

* * *

The door slammed shut and the three left in the living room were silent. Hinata got up from the couch to help her friend to her feet yet was only was able to give half of her attention to Sakura as she explained the science behind how she came to this result. Sakura spoke very fast, more to herself than to Hinata ,going back over her experiment in the kitchen. She had only been self teaching herself medicine after all and could have made a mistake. Some sort of flaw in her method that made the test come out positive. So she tried once more and again the concoction she had turned a dark blue. But Hinata couldn't help but feel doubt about Sakura's conclusion. Male pregnancy is uncommon but it does happen every now and again but something like a teen pregnancy just wouldn't happen to Sasuke Uchiha.

It's common knowledge that Sasuke got around a lot but getting pregnant just didn't seem like it would ever happen to him. Hinata's father ,teachers and other villagers have said such terrible things about Sasuke behind the raven haired boys back. They often spoke of how cruel, cynical, cold and somewhat arrogant he could be when he was not around and worse would be said by the women he had slept with then completely forgotten of their existence the next day. To be adored, envied and hated all at the same time must be hard. Sasuke is placed on a pedestal by everyone around him yet he is perched on the edge of it always ready to fall. Once she even over-heard their teacher Kakashi explain to another teacher how he suspected Sasuke to have both a superiority and inferiority complex. While that all may be true to some degree the way she saw things was perhaps Sasuke is just lonely.

Naruto has always been a part of Hinata's life that was never bleak even if it was only the glimmer of happiness she attained from the presence of her unrequited love. But every time she was watching Naruto, heart pounding, palms sweating, she was also watching Sasuke. Seeing them as she secretly watched from around corners like a stereotypical school girl the two of them seemed like light and day. Naruto would be talking loudly as he smiled and walked the halls with his head held high, shoulders back, so sure of himself. Hinata aspired to be like him some day. To be able to care less about others opinions and finally be proud of who she is. And besides her ray of sunshine would be Sasuke. Hinata could not deny that he is handsome but unlike Naruto he seemed to always have an invisible barrier between him and the rest of the world. Looking down on others and not even making the effort to make eye contact with anyone except for Hinata. He always seemed to know the exact moment she was looking at Naruto even when it was from yards away and she would feel his gaze burning into her. Her white eyes would meet the black void of his and she couldn't describe what she felt ,it was something strange. Now she saw those eyes up close everyday and ate meals with the Uchiha who when you took him from his pedestal didn't have much. Without the good looks and skill Hinata found that his life was pitiable. Here in the house he was alone, his family massacred and not having the ability to let even Sakura or Naruto in past his walls filled Hinata's heart with sympathy for him. So if Sasuke wanted to restore his clan how would he be able to care for a child who would crave for his unconditional love? If he was pregnant now couldn't have been a worst time since he still was a very misunderstood child himself.

"Sakura are you completely sure that whatever your doing over there isn't wrong?" Hinata fiddled with her fingers looking desperately toward Sasuke's bedroom. "I mean… should we take him to the hospital? He is really sick and I'm not sure staying locked in his room is a good thing ."

Sakura shook her head and packed up her supplies considering what they could possibly do next. While she didn't feel one hundred percent sure of herself doing an at home pregnancy test was one of the easiest things to do. "I guess the only thing to do is to make a doctors appointment and I suppose it would help if I went and got some pregnancy test from the pharmacy since those might be more convincing." Clicking the bag shut again she made her way back to the door. " Make sure to call me if anything happens Hinata, I'm not so sure Naruto will be any help to you right now since he is still looking shocked over there. But for now I'm going to rush while you stay here and be the baby sitter for Naruto and call the hospital and make an appointment. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Hinata waved as she watched Sakura sprint away with her bag clunking with each step and her pink hair flapping in the wind. Then when she could no longer see her friend she didn't quite know how to feel. This would be the first time she was ever alone with Naruto Uzumaki, the love of her life. But when she would daydream about it she never pictured it quite like this. As she walked past him to the house phone she glanced at him and saw a look of pure terror spread across his face not shock. Nerves would not get the best of her today though; she had to be the one to keep things together so after she made the call to the hospital she had to help Naruto, this was an opportunity she would probably never get again. This was the first time that Naruto had ever been the one to freak out when things got tough which actually made her wonder why he would choose now of all times to lose it. Sure Sasuke was his best friend but what he was experiencing was more than concern for his friend. Giving herself an inner pep-talk gave Hinata the courage to at least go over and keep the blond company.

She sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in and did her best to keep her body from convulsing as she took his chin in her hand and started to talk in a tone you would use to calm a frightened child. His skin had lost a bit of it's tan color and Hinata's heart was beating so hard it made her chest hurt, she loved him even more as he looked at her with his blue eyes that were pleading for her to ask the right questions so he could tell her what was on his mind. "Naruto I can tell that something is wrong. I want to help you but if you stay quiet you wont help me understand. Are you just worried about Sasuke? What else about what just happened has you acting like this?"

Naruto moved her hand away and instead put his head in her lap. Hinata had shivers going all over her body but fainting now would ruin the moment."It's mine. I cant believe this but its mine." Hinata thought she had heard him wrong since his mouth was pressed against her knee but he started to explain the whole story. " One stupid night. One stupid night has ruined Sasuke's life. I don't even remember if it was good or anything. I've lost my best friend. Even when he started to talk to me again it wasn't the same." Hinata didn't have anything to say. She didn't know how to comfort him and she didn't know how to comfort herself either. She was crushed. Naruto and Sasuke could be having a child together. She had lost her chance.

They both looked up as they saw Sasuke hurriedly walk past them. He had put on some clothes and was about to storm from the house when Naruto jumped up from the chair making Hinata slide off as he went to block Sasuke's path. "Where do you think your going?" Sasuke stared him down before trying to push past but Naruto stayed in place. "Teme! Where the hell do you think your going! Your sick, your going to make the ba-" Sasuke sucker punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of Naruto who doubled over trying to catch his breath as Sasuke stepped over him and went outside.

Hinata got up from the floor and followed him "Sasuke-kun come back!" Hinata started running after Sasuke who was already going so fast she only saw the tips of his spiky hair in the distance. She felt bad for stepping over Naruto too but she knew he would hopefully get over getting hit and help her. When she caught up she reached out her hand and clamped onto Sasuke's. She wasn't going to let him hurt Naruto's child the heat was too much for Sasuke to be out running about and more importantly he was still unwell. Things would only get worse if she let go so she held on for dear life.

"Get off Hyūga! It's idiotic to think I'm pregnant and I want to get away from all of you!" he tried to shake her loose but Hinata dug her bare feet into the ground and held on.

"NO! I wont let go!" they struggled for a while like that before Naruto came and grabbed Sasuke from behind. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke pinning the Uchiha's arms to his sides and drug him back up to the house with Hinata still holding on to Sasuke's hand. She was praying for Sakura to hurry back. What could be taking her so long? The situation was only getting worse without her to control her friends. Once Naruto let go of Sasuke back in the living room they started to argue very loudly. Hinata did her best to keep them apart but they were much larger and stronger than her. It was more like she was being shoved back and forth while falling over herself as she tried to keep them at least arms length apart than actually being any help.

" WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, CANT YOU TELL I DON'T WANT YOU HERE? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE SASUKE! SAKURA SAID YOUR PREGNANT AND I KNOW IM THE ONLY PERSON YOU HAVE BEEN WITH IN THE PAST COUPLE OF MONTHS! IT'S MY KID TOO SASUKE SO I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE HERE!"

"THAT'S TOTAL SHIT UZUMAKI, SHE IS WRONG ,DEAD WRONG! SO JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE! " Sasuke took a step back as his nose started to bleed again but just wiped it with the back of his hand. "And lets just pretend like I was pregnant, just for a second. What would happen? We don't want to be together and play mommy and daddy and I'm sure you wouldn't even know how. You're a big stupid kid yourself ,hell, you never had a real family anyway! You didn't even know your parents and I watched mine be killed. That's a nice little bed time story isn't it Naruto? One of us is an orphan slash social outcast while the other has nothing but hate for everything." Naruto grimaced and felt as if he had been hit in the stomach again but harder. What Sasuke said was probably just to push him away but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Hinata was conflicted and inwardly screaming for Sakura to burst through the front door and set this all right but she didn't come. Things would be left up to her as the only rational person in the room. Naruto leaned himself against the wall, emotionally exhausted as Sasuke sat back on the couch pinching his bleeding nose.

"Sasuke-kun you shouldn't be so harsh. Whether you pregnant or not doesn't give you the right to say such terrible things. What you were trying to say does have a point though. Yes, Naruto isn't the most… mature person either of us know. He is an attention craving, inattentive, loud mouth." The blondes' jaw dropped as she said this " But…just watching him…makes me feel stronger. Everyday, for no reason people treated him badly when he never did anything to them to deserve such treatment. But he never hated them though…he just wanted to prove them wrong. So if you did have a child with some one like Naruto, even by accident, would it really be that awful? "

Sasuke rolled his eyes. All she had said was what he already knew she felt about his friend. That Naruto could do no wrong, that he was her everything, while he was just Sasuke. She took a tissue from the box on the side table and wiped some stray blood from Sasuke's face."And I know you have suffered too. Your brother is the one that ruined your childhood and took away your innocence. Your angry at the world for what happened and feel superior to the rest of us ,like you know so much more than we ever could about this world you find to be so unpleasant." Sasuke held his breath. " Your unwilling to acknowledge when someone is better than you at anything yet I can see you obsessing when you believe someone might be. But in the time I've lived with you I've found that …your very lonely. You can block yourself off from what you don't want to deal with here in your home and I feel bad for you." Hinata leaned in gingerly for an embrace and felt Sasuke's heart beating as fast as hers. "Sasuke you need to listen to me, you need to just sit back and let me take care of you. You don't need to be so controlling and mean. Naruto is your best friend and I… would…really, really like to be too."

Her hair smelled like lavender shampoo and her skin was warm against his body that already felt like it was on fire. The way Hinata described him he sounded like a total dick in his own opinion but he couldn't help it. Since the day of the massacre his entire personality from the way he thought to the way he saw the world was altered. Sasuke remembered how proud he use to be that he was Itachi's brother and his father's son. They were famous for being devoted protectors of Konoha, and Sasuke always desired to emulate them but he had a better memory of the intensity of his brothers eyes as he looked into them after witnessing the murder of everyone he cared for. Everything was dark and marinated in the smell of blood and fear as Itachi came towards his younger brother with only the dim light of the moon bleeding into the depressing setting illuminating Itachi's dark grey eyes sternly looking towards Sasuke. He had never felt so weak and pathetic as in the moment he stood before his older brother, knees knocking together and tears streaming down his face. Sasuke remembered the jab of Itachi's finger on his forehead as he boastingly announced how Sasuke was not worth killing in addition Itachi told him something else but his mind had blocked it out long ago and he had no desire to go in search of it.

From then on he saw nothing but darkness in the world that surrounded him. He refused to be weak ever again or to be close to others who could betray him later. He would give the Uchiha clan their statues and respect back by rebuilding them again to someday show the entire village how they were mistaken in ever having a single poor thought of his clan. Sasuke had let himself down in this though. One night stands never lead to anything else because he wouldn't allow for them to and the one person he would have even the slights ambition to have a future with is his polar opposite in a number of ways.

"Fine, whatever, I'll play nice with Naruto if you just get off of me."

"And you have to go to the doctor tomorrow. I made the appointment already." She smiled when he nodded his head. "Good, but now we should find out what happened to Sakura." Hinata let go of Sasuke to look out the window for her friend as Naruto went and called her cell phone. It rang for a while before Sakura answered in a muffled, whispering voice.

* * *

"Hello? Who is it, this is sorta a bad time." There was a lot of banging and shouting in the background.

"It's Naruto, where are you? We have been waiting and Sasuke almost flew the coop. What happened to rushing? And what's all that banging around?"

"Hey I tried alright! I got to the store and went to the counter to buy the pregnancy test and bumped into the worst person possible." There was an explosive boom of the familiar voice of Lady Tsunade and Naruto could almost hear Sakura's teeth chattering in fear. "Tsunade thought the test were for me and its not like I could tell her they were for Sasuke. So she took me back to her office and hasn't stopped yelling since, I hid in the closet when someone came in with some worse news for a moment of quite but you calling blew my cover. I gotta go, just keep an eye on Sasuke. Make sure he keeps hydrated and all that good stuff and I will talk to you when I can."

The line went dead and Naruto could only assume the worst. After sending Sakura a silent prayer for Tsunade to spare her life he yawned and looked at the clock. It was nearly five clock but with everything that had happened today it felt like it should have been later. Naruto took a moment to look around the house since this was the first and maybe last time he would be able to be inside. It was much nicer than his crappy apartment and suited the Uchiha's personality. It was all gloom and doom with a splash of memories from better times.

How could Hinata stand living here with him? She may be a bit weird but he didn't see her being able to stand the depressing nature of Sasuke who if he didn't know better looked like he was blushing. It must have just been the fever so as a olive branch of friendship he handed Sasuke a glass of water which he took without a fight. Hinata was happy to see them getting along again but could not ignore the pang of jealousy toward Sasuke she had. They looked so much like a couple sitting besides each other on the couch. Naruto had his arm draped over the back of the couch continuing an earlier conversation she didn't know about as Sasuke sipped his drink, totally relaxed and humored his friend by indulging in his dumb remembrances.


	3. News from the Doctor

Naruto slept on the couch last night. He refused to leave and Sasuke was done fighting so he just threw him a blanket and a pillow and told Naruto to got to sleep. Hinata had turned off the light before reminding Sasuke of his promise to be nicer and that he would be going to his doctor appointment in the morning as Sasuke just gave and exhausted yawn and left to his bedroom.

Sasuke didn't go to sleep though he just laid down in the dark and thought the whole day over then he thought about the last few months. That drunken night he didn't remember using a condom since it was such a spare of the moment thing. With everybody else he always used a condom without having to be asked. There wasn't going to be a chance of him getting anyone pregnant who he didn't see as worthy of carrying Uchiha blood, the future of his clan when he had just wanted to get laid. So since that night with Naruto he hadn't had sex, opportunities had come up like they always did with girls grabbing him in empty classrooms, starting to take off their clothes, kissing his neck and nearly beg for him to take them right there where anyone could see. But he wouldn't , it seemed even more pointless than usual and he would leave them half naked and embarrassed by his rejection of their body they had offered on a silver platter. Why was that night always in the back of his mind? And now he had Sakura trying to tell him he was pregnant, which would mean Naruto would be it's father. It sounded so impossible. Of all the times he had had intercourse with so many girls and been so careful with each of them, the one time he just lived in the moment he would get pregnant? By Naruto Uzumaki no less.

Naruto was an orphan after his mother had supposedly died during childbirth and no one had told him anything about his father. He has grown up knowing nothing of his parents, only receiving his mothers last name and the resentment of the villagers. He was born the night when the village was under the worst attach it has survived yet and from some strange logic the villagers blamed Naruto and this blaming manner has pasted down to their children. The children, followed their parents lead despite not knowing why and up until a couple years ago people continued to treat him this way. Apart from the Third Hokage, Iruka Umino has been the only family Naruto has ever known. Due to prejudice and loneliness Naruto would pull pranks around the village for attention and to fulfill his craving for acknowledgment. He has even gone as far as striving to become the next Hokage. Since joining school he has continued to make more and more connections with others so this desire has changed from wanting recognition to wanting to protect his home and the people close to him. Naruto has an unstoppable sense of determination and drive which while Sasuke would never say it to Naruto's face these qualites makes him believe Naruto has a chance for his dream to actually happen. Hinata openly admires the naïve dimwit for his strength and smile but she doesn't seem to understand how before that smile was just to mask his sadness. People as close to him as he and Sakura are can tell when these smiles are not genuine now. When Sasuke first meet Naruto he never would have though that he could have him grow on him so much but to have a child with Naruto was never part of his life's' plan.

He placed his arms underneath his head and could almost feel the bags underneath his eyes growing. He had to just have a cold or even having a disease would make him happier than being pregnant. Men get pregnant but not often enough where he wouldn't get stares and whispers as he walked down the street. Now was not the time for a baby.

**The next day**

Hinata and Sakura were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with Naruto. It smelled very sterilized and the chairs creaked and the nurses shoes clacked on the tile floors and echoed in the silent hallways. Naruto had asked Hinata not to tell Sakura that if Sasuke was pregnant he was the father. He had feelings for Sakura and he didn't want to lose her friendship over him being able to sleep with the Uchiha while she hasn't been able to even get a kiss from the boy she has promised to marry since before she hit puberty. Hinata agreed although she was not happy about it. She knew Naruto has been in love with Sakura for just as long as she has been in love with him but it still made her sad to watch as he flirted with her and smiled more brightly towards her. Sakura didn't know how lucky she was. But Hinata kept her mouth shut and they waited for Sasuke's doctor to come. Time seemed to slow down and Naruto's palms were sweaty and his skin was covered in goose bumps. He was thinking to himself about what it would be like to be a father or if deep down really wanted for Sasuke to be pregnant when the doctor came. She was a fairly young woman with frizzy brown hair and glasses holding Sasuke's medical folder. She smiled and shook each of the three friends hands and asked for them to follow her into another room. It was a nice office with flowers and a gleaming wood desk and her diplomas hanging all over the wall behind her.

"Please take a seat." She gestured for them to take a seat in one of the four chairs before her desk and opened Sasuke's folder. "Well, it seems as if your friend is almost done with his first trimester. I have him waiting in the examination room right now. I haven't found anything that concerns me about his health but he has been experiencing the symptoms stronger than would be comfortable for him but that will probably get better once we give him some vitamins and find a good diet for him. There is a bit of surprising news though. He is having twins."

Naruto thought he had died. He couldn't hear, he couldn't breath, then everything went dark. He woke up to a bright white light overhead.

"Oh god, I'm dead."

"Your not dead. You just passed out." Sasuke was sitting in a chair next to Naruto who was laying face up on a couch in another waiting room. "My doctor told me …it's twins."

"Yeah…I heard. I think that's why I fainted." It was awkward but Sasuke seemed like he was ready to talk so Naruto just closed his eyes and let Sasuke talk.

"She said that's why I have been having such serious nausea and why I am tired all the time. But I don't know what I want to do. So… what do you want to do?"

"Well can you give me some options? I don't quite understand what your asking."

"I really …don't want to have… a baby. I don't think I can do it."

Sasuke was trying not to cry but a few tears would slip out and then he couldn't hold any of them back. He was glad no one besides Naruto was around but be felt so low and ashamed to even let him share in his moment of weakness. But Naruto didn't say anything and didn't try to get him to stop crying he just laid there with his eyes closed totally un-judgmental. Then the blond sat up and squeezed Sasuke's shoulder.

" I don't think you could do it alone… but if you want to try I think we could do it together. Ultimately it's your dissention, but I think I would like…I would like to be a dad. I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard and weird but I want to try. I would like to have a regular family. Well, its not that normal but it is still a family and I-I never got to have mine." They sat there listening to the distant coughing of patients and messages over the intercom when Sasuke moved Naruto's hand from his shoulder.

"Im going to be fat and you better not make one dumb-ass comment about it or I'm going to kick your ass when I can see my feet again."


	4. I love you

Thanks for reading and I just thought I would meantion that I based how the charaters look from naruto shippuden and remember to comment and review Please!**

* * *

******

September

School has been an obstacle. Students and teachers can tell that Sasuke is hiding something but no one has the courage to voice it. After the hospital visit it was decided that things would be simpler if Naruto moved out of his apartment and into Sasuke's house. It was hard coming up with a reason for the sudden move but somehow they came up with something believable enough that no one asked any questions and now the blond has taken a small room at the end of the hall. So far things had been going well. Hinata is still staying in the Uchiha house also and the boys actual thought she could be a good buffer for the problems they will have in the up coming months. Neither of them thought it would be right to kick her out just so they could play house and Hinata is the only one who can cook and Naruto has probably never picked up a mop in his life from the way his apartment looked. Plus she wanted to stay. She still loved Naruto and still wanted to become closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't started to show much of a belly but his weight gain is completely obvious even to strangers. Walking the halls at schools peoples eyes linger on him longer than usual and he would notice teachers hovering over him more. Sakura had asked him what the next step would be but Sasuke hadn't come up with an answer for her. There was nothing he could do, people would find out soon , a pregnancy cant stay a secret forever. But at the same time he wished it could. After all what would the village think once he had to admit he was pregnant and to who the father of it is? Adding that he not only allowed Naruto to move in with him but also Hinta Hyūga didn't make the situation any less scandalous.

Hinata has been labeled a failure by her clan to the point where she has been stripped of her position as heiress and has even lost her importance to the family. Her father is the cause of her lose of faith in herself since he mainly is the one to put Hinata down and made her become the timid wallflower she is trying to overcome being. Her perception was changed though when she met Naruto. Like the rest of the Konoha's youth Hinata didn't know why Naruto was treated as an outcast but she found that she could relate to him. Despite having nothing and no-one to rely on Naruto never gave up believing there always had to be a better life for himself in the future. Hinata tries her best to become a stronger person and has slowly come out of her shell over the years as she matured in both her body and personality. Even in the short time she has been living with Sasuke she has expressed herself more in front of him. They can have regular conversations with each other and he has found out things about Hinata that he wouldn't have known about otherwise. But if her clan was to find she was living not only with him but with Naruto ,who they have already warned her to stay away from, anything could happen.

* * *

Today was dark and cloudy with a suspected rainstorm for later in the day as Sasuke was sitting in a study hall class with nothing but weird scratches drawn in his notebook. The class was quite besides Chōji munching loudly on a bag of crunchy snack food and Ino gossiping with another girl in the class. This was the slowest part of Sasuke's day and he was close to falling asleep when he overheard something that caught his attention.

" Your not the best person I can ask about dating but since you're here I might as well. So, I was wondering where you think…Hinata would like to go? You know for a date?" Kiba Inuzuka was talking to Shino Aburame a table away from Sasuke.

Looking up he saw Kiba sitting with the bug crazy Shino near the window. They had never said more than a few words to each other but Sasuke knew at least the basics about Kiba. During the day at the academy Kiba would often cut class to spend time with his pet saying that he couldn't stay still in a desk all day and if he wasn't doing that he was getting in trouble with Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto. Together they would skip class and test the patience of Iruka with their pranks. He was also a good friend of Hinata's. Like the rest of his clan Kiba has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils and pronounced canine teeth with red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Sasuke was surprised to hear that Kiba was actually interested in dating Hinata since he was usually the first person to tease her about her crush on Naruto so he continued to eavesdrop as he scribbled in his notebook

" You want to know somewhere to take Hinata on a date. Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. Whether she likes ramen or not she has to eat. I wonder though how it is you got her to agree to a date when it is a known fact she is in love with Uzumaki?" It was hard for Kiba to tell if Shino was being sarcastic from Shino's large hood obstructing Shino's face so he didn't let his short-temper flare up.

"Well…I haven't asked her yet. But I am going to today when I get the chance. She is suppose to be helping me with a project so I was going to ask her after school. And who cares about that blond idiot anyway! Obviously he is too dumb to tell that she likes him so it's just a missed opportunity for him and a score for me."

Kiba's dog Akamaru growled from outside the window making everyone turn to Kiba and smirk. Kiba had owned Akamaru since he was a kid and Akamaru was a small puppy. They never separated even when they were at the academy. Kiba would carry the small white puppy around either on his head or inside his jacket but now the dog has grown large enough for Kiba to ride on the dogs back. There is a joke about how since the two were always together Kiba never noticed the change in size of his best friend so he came to school with Akamaru taking up the entire hall ,nearly crushing people and Kiba would just look around confused to what the problem was. Now the dog had to wait outside for his owner until school got out.

"Hmm… you will hopefully be successful but I would be careful. Hinata has been acting shady around the two of us for a while now so she could be keeping a secret. Such as she has a boyfriend already and has not told us about him." Shino played with a ant that had crawled onto the desk as Kiba scratched Akamaru's head through the window.

"What type of secrets could our lil' Hinata be keeping? She couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it! So I'm just going to take my time, ask her out and make her forget all about Naruto or anyone else. You'll see." Kiba pinched Shino's face jokingly as he stood and stretched. He was wearing black pants and sandals with a grey form fitting jacket , with zippers over the chest and sleeves. He left the room, probably to go mess with Akamaru and didn't hear Shino whisper to himself.

"I kind of hate him." as he closed the classroom door behind him.

Sasuke thought about that conversation the rest of the day. Kiba was an alright person but he saw himself as a better partner for Hinata. But he wasn't too worried about Hinata saying yes to going out with Kiba. As mad and frustrated as it made Sasuke she really did love Naruto and didn't see that stopping any time soon. She knew Naruto was having not one, but two babies with his best friend who he had lost his virginity to after a drunken one night stand and she still admitting to loving him. So for now he tried not to let it bother him.

After school ended Sasuke went and stood outside under the tree with a swing hanging from it. This use to be the best place to find Naruto when they were growing up and it still was so Sasuke was just waiting for him to show up.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto came up after a few minutes to see Sasuke bouncing his fingers on his stomach uncomfortably.

" It feels like I am sea-sick or something and it helps." It may have looked weird but he caught himself doing it all day. It was the only thing that kept him from throwing up by just being something to distract his mind. " Where have you been? I think we should talk about some stuff so Sakura will get off my back."

"What, like how you need some new clothes? Cuz your getting a bit round if you know what I me-" Sasuke hit him in the chest and Naruto remembered that he wasn't suppose to bring up weight in front of Sasuke when he saw Hinata a few yards away with Kiba.

" Wonder what those two are up to?"

Hinata and Kiba were walking together when Kiba took her hand and made her stop. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't hear them but Sasuke already knew what Kiba was asking and continued to watch. Then he saw Hinata shake her head yes and get on Akamaru's back with Kiba like the dog was a great white stallion and she was a princess riding off with Prince Charming instead of a guy that hardly counts as human.

"You ok Sasuke? You look …green?"

Naruto dropped his bag as Sasuke bent over and lost his lunch right in front of him. Some of it splattered on his feet so he had to do his best not to throw up along with his friend but he had to get Sasuke away from all the people who were looking. Dragging Sasuke to the nearest bathroom Naruto cleaned himself off as Sasuke finished up in the stall.

"Looks like that tapping thing only works for so long. You feeling better?" he patted Sasuke lightly on the back as the Uchiha emerged from the stall looking a little weak.

"Yeah ,I was just caught off guard. Sorry about getting sick all over you."

"No big deal, but you did make a scene outside. How long do you think we have before we have to tell everybody? I don't even pay close attention to details and I can tell you got buns in the oven."

Sasuke rinsed his mouth out with water and tried to think about Naruto's question but his mind wouldn't stop replaying what he just saw. Hinata looked so happy with Kiba. Her body language said it all he didn't need to hear her voice to know she was going on a date with that dog and it made his stomach feel like it was doing summersaults. Then he realized it wasn't his stomach that was moving around it was the babies. He lifted up his white school shirt and saw waves of movement underneath his skin like in syfy movies before the alien leaps out of its host body.

"Wow, is that them doing that? It looks really weird." Naruto poked at the skin like a curious child. " We should get out of here before someone sees. Lets go get something to eat. Ramen on me?"

Naruto patted Sasuke's stomach affectionately before opening the bathroom door for Sasuke. They went back to the swings and spread some dirt over Sasuke's puke and grab Naruto's bag when they bumped into Sakura. They all walked down to the ramen bar. Ichiraku's Ramen Bar is Naruto's favorite place to eat and he is the owners favorite customer since he comes more frequently than anyone in the entire village and is always a pleasure to have. So pulling out his small frog wallet Naruto was happy to splurge on him and his friends and got each of them the biggest bowls of food he could afford. They sat and talked about what their plans for the next couple of weeks should be.

* * *

" I think you should tell Iruka first. He is in a way Naruto's father and I think he would be hurt if he was the last to know. Then probably Kakashi. And Lady Tsunade knows since she tortured it out of me when she thought those pregnancy test were for me but she said she wouldn't do anything unless she felt she had to or until you ask for her help."

Naruto talked with his mouth full as he asked, "Why did Old Lady Tsunade care so much about that anyway? What business of hers was it if you were pregnant or not?"

"Naruto she is the Hokage! Any thing that happens in the village is her business. I would think that if you wanted her job one day you would know that! And she wants me to be her apprentice and teach me medicine so if I did get knocked up it would have ruined that for me." she kicked Naruto under the table and went back to slurping her noodles.

"Such abuse! You kicking me and Sasuke punching me all the time!" he kicked her back under the table and had his life threatened by Sakura when he saw Sasuke looking around the restaurant for something. He wasn't concerned about it so he thought they should get back to the more important conversation.

"Telling Iruka is fine with me. I just hope he isn't too disappointed in me. And I guess after people know we can go out and buy some baby stuff. Sasuke needs some clothes for reasons he says I cant talk about." Naruto gestured to Sasuke's stomach. "But if your going to be gone being an apprentice and working what are me and him suppose to do?"

" You have Hinata don't you, ask her, she's a woman too Naruto. Hey, where is Hinata? I expected her to be with you when I saw you leaving school."

"She went on a date." Sasuke finished the last of his ramen as Sakura bombarded him with questions as if she was Hinata's worried mother.

"Oh my god she is! With who? I just mean who was able to get her over you know who?"

"Kiba."

"I should have known. He may act like he is her big brother and teases her but that's only because he doesn't want anyone getting as close to her as he and Shino are, and lets face it Shino isn't much competition. They would be sort of cute together I suppose."

The three of them left Ichiraku's and then Naruto walked Sakura home. It was starting to rain but Sasuke said he was fine to walk by himself. It was obvious Naruto was dying to try and be romantic with Sakura so they separated and Naruto gave Sasuke a thumbs up when they got to the hill in front of Sasuke's place. He walked into the house as the house phone rang. He still hadn't gone to buy a new cell phone since he threw his old one into that field of flowers.

"Hello."

"S-Sasuke-kun? Is that y-you?"

"Hinata? Yeah its me. You need something?"

"I-I think I need some a-advice." she was back to stuttering so she must have been under some pressure.

"Advice for what?"

"Umm…t-this m-might sound gross… but…sex isn't a big d-deal right? It's better if I-its with a friend right?"

Sasuke's heart dropped. One freaking date and she was ready to jump into bed with Kiba! What was he suppose to tell her? He didn't even remember most of his night with Naruto and look how he ended up. Did he really seem like the best person to ask?

He cleared his throat " Well…do you want to have sex with this guy? Are you at least a little attracted to him?" this was so uncomfortable.

"He's good looking and I've known him a long time and he says …I-I'm b-beautiful. And I have to give up on N-Naruto. He has you and everything and he wouldn't want a virgin."

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa your not having sex just because Naruto isn't a virgin anymore are you? And I'm not with him like that. We had sex one time and now I'm having his kids that's all. It's a strange relationship but we don't think about each other like that. We each have a person we would like to be with and its just not happening and we have a lot on our plates right now."

Hinata didn't say anything and he could hear Kiba talking to her." Who is it that you love Sasuke? Because, who I love will never feel that way for me. Kiba has always been there for me. Before I had you as a friend he and Shino were always there….I think I have my answer. Thanks S-Sasuke-kun…I l-love you." she hung up the phone.

"I love you too Hinata." It was raining harder now and Sasuke sat on the couch tapping on his stomach again to stop from being sick. He should have told her but what was there to do, she deserved to be happy and he kept forgetting he was pregnant. He threw up, and was moody and getting fatter everyday as Kiba stayed thin and muscular. Kiba had always protected Hinata, he loved her just as much as Sasuke if not more so he should let her go as she was trying to let Naruto go. But he couldn't. The smell of her lavender shampoo from her dark blue hair still hung in his nostrils, the warmth of her pale skin, the silkiness of her favorite yellow dress.

He sighed and laid down on the cough listening to the silence of the empty house whishing Naruto was home so he didn't have to be alone. Then the bang of the front door swinging open and hitting the wall as thunder boomed and lighting flashed made Sasuke jump off the couch as he nearly had a heart attack. Then a soaking wet figure lumbered into the house.

"I think I'm blind in my left eye." Naruto took off his wet clothes leaving them at the front door and sat on the couch in nothing but his red boxers and Sasuke sat back down next to him.

"So I can assume things didn't go well." Naruto shook his head no and Sasuke saw he had a black eye. "What did you do?"

"I was walking her home, being on my best behavior and I think she was really getting into me. Then I screwed up. She saw Ino making out with Shikamaru and asked me what I thought about her breast. I think it was because Shikamaru was helping himself to a handful of Ino's. And so I was honest. I told her that small ones were fine there are lots of girls that are sort of flat. Not everyone can be Hinata! So she got all pissed, punched me in the eye, hit me in the balls and left me on the sidewalk in the rain!"

Sasuke laughed hard, harder than Naruto had ever seen him laugh and that made him happy and Sasuke felt better. Naruto always did know how to put a smile on a persons face.


	5. The date and the morning after

Hinata laid in Kiba's bed with nothing but a thin black sheet and Kiba's arm to cover her bare skin. He was laying besides her on his stomach in a deep, relaxed sleep as the early morning sun peeked through the window blinds and spread across the bed. She enjoyed the company and warmth of her good friend before she sighed softly and took a moment to reflect on the day before which lead up to the lose of her virginity.

**Yesterday**

Kiba had asked for her to wait for him after school which was not an odd request so she waited out front near the tree with the swing hanging from it. This was the place where Hinata had first meet Naruto and she reminisced about that day before Kiba called out her name as he approached . She had not seen much of Shino or Kiba since she had been evicted from her apartment, she hadn't even told them about that or that she had moved in with Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata couldn't risk having anyone besides them and Sakura knowing about it in cases someone was to tell her father or her cousin Neji. She was scared to know what would happen if they were to find out so she did her best to hid it which required not even the two closest friends she had to know about her secret life.

Kiba seemed up tight as they walked a few feet closer to the tree with Akamaru trailing behind them when he took her hand causing her to stop. He shifted uneasily as he said, "You haven't been around much lately Hinata, so …I was thinking this might be one of my only chances to well,…ask you out. It's kind of unexpected, I know, but I'd be really happy if you said yes. Or at least didn't laugh."

Hinata had never suspected that Kiba could have ever had feelings like this for her. He was like the older brother she never had from the very beginning of their friendship; he did his whatever he could to protect her and keep her happy. But although it was a strange thought to think of herself on a date with Kiba ,let alone anyone, Hinata caught herself saying yes without thinking about it. She was hopping onto Akamaru's back the next moment and had to hold on tight to Kiba's waist as the dog started to run down the street toward Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

They pasted the restaurant as Akamaru sprinted past the building causing an uproar in the process as the giant dog darted past them. They kept going until they made it to the Nakano river. The plants were thick, green and lively surrounding the river that split the vegetation in half and had an earthy smell permitting the air. Besides the small animals and birds the two of them were the only people there. Kiba admitted that at first he had planned on treating her to Ichiraku's noodles when he considered that Naruto might show up. Instead he brought her here, where there was a smaller chance of anyone they knew bothering them and he could get some things off of his chest he would be more embarrassed to say with more people around.

Kiba pulled out a bag full of food he had taken from the cafeteria and they ate it as they sat side by side on the edge of the water. As they stuck their feet in the clear ,chilly water of the river they leaned back against Akamaru and talked. Hinata had known Kiba since they were twelve but the more they talked the more she realized their was still a lot she had to learn about Kiba. He was always changing and even in the last few months that she had spent more time away from her friend she had noticed he had become more muscular and his voice had deepened some.

" Naruto truly is a clueless idiot ya know. But he's the only person in the village that I can say I'm envious of ." He poked her dainty foot with his own and splashed her leg.

"Whether he knows it or not he has you in a way… I always hoped I could and I hate him a bit for it."

"…How long ,h-how long have you felt like this? You never mentioned anything b-bfore." she blushed but not as hard as when she was in the presence of the blond.

"You have never told Naruto you have feelings for him but you still have them don't you? I guess I thought it would stop on its own after a while. I just woke up one day and felt like this. I thought it must have just been a phase, a crush or whatever. But ever since …I don't know a couple years ago? It just got, more intense."

He gingerly edged his hand over to Hinata's before lacing his fingers with hers. It felt natural and he couldn't keep himself from spilling more of his emotions. He told her everything he had been feeling since he first meet the meek and timid Hinata at the academy. Kiba told her how he would have been deprived of absolute joy if he was to never had meet Hinata , how her smile made everything seem better. And this complete honesty he shared surprised her. All these years she had been going after her unrequited love unaware that Kiba was experiencing the same situation with her. She grasped his hand tight and felt their bond strengthen. She was blessed with so many people that cared for her. Sakura, Kiba, Shino , Naruto and now Sasuke.

They talked for hours, until the sun had set and the stars had come out and a light shower of rain came down. It was late and because Hinata couldn't let Kiba know she had lost her apartment they had to take refuge at his home from the rain. Both his sister and mother were out so they had the house to themselves. It wasn't a large house but it was cozy and defiantly showed the animalist traits of the clan from the den like atmosphere. Hinata had been to Kiba's house plenty of times before so she went inside and sat on the enormous rug in the corner of Kiba's bedroom that was the dogs bed and scratched Akamaru's back. Kiba went to the kitchen to make them something to drink. He returned and handed her a large mug of hot coffee and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I know this was not the most eventful day you've ever had but I hope you at least had a good enough time that maybe… you'd want to try and do it again some time."

Hinata took a long sip of coffee, " I think I would. I do miss you and Shikamaru a lot. And today …made me happy."

"What have you been up to any way? I went by your apartment a while ago to check in on you and the landlord said you had been evicted because you couldn't pay. Something about losing your job?" He looked over his mug with a look of concern.

Hinata nearly choked, "Y-yeah, ummm… I did lose my job …So I was no longer able pay the bills . S-so I had to m-move back home." she felt terrible for lying but she had no choice.

"That sucks." he finished his drink and sat down on the rug with Hinata to rub Akamaru's fur. " No wonder you haven't been around lately. Your dad keeps a heavy thumb on you all the time. He doesn't like much of anyone or anything does he? But you can sneak around like this to be with me right?" he tugged on a piece of her hair and stuck his tongue out.

The rain poured heavily outside and the wind howled loudly. Kiba had gotten a call from his sister saying she was staying late at the veterinary clinic she worked at and his mother would be away taking care of business the Hokage had asked that she take care of for her. With the weather not seeming to pick up Kiba offered her his bed and he would sleep on the floor with Akamaru. He dug through his dresser drawers for spare pajama's she could fit for the night and left so she could get dressed.

Hinata held the clothes up to herself and smelled Kiba's scent. It was woodsy and as she held the soft cotton shirt she started to wonder how much Kiba liked her. He confessed to his affection for her and told her the many things he found attractive about her but how deep did that affection go?

When it came to Naruto she was willing to give him everything, body , soul , heart, everything she had in the world to offer. But she had to face either now or later that he was unattainable besides having a close friendship. He only had eyes for Sakura and was starting a family of his own. He had surpassed her in life experience and most likely was not willing to wait for her to catch up. The thought crushed her spirit and she wiped her tears on the shirt as she had a thought cross her mind. While she had pushed herself to become better, stronger and more self aware she remained the same. She still stuttered and experienced self doubt in most of the life decisions she made while everyone around her had developed and continued to surpass her.

Sakura was on her way becoming a doctor Naruto and Sasuke were having to grow up and become fathers and Kiba had gained enough confidence to actually come face to face with his infatuation for her. But then there was her. The odd ball of the group who couldn't solve a single problem on her own. She couldn't hold down a job to keep a roof over her head, she had to be reduced to nearly begging Sasuke for shelter and when he needed her when he was sick she had to call Sakura for help. Hinata had never been able to stand on her own two feet like a real woman .She had never been brash and gone with the consequences life gave her. Then she had another thought. Sex was a decision even someone as pathetic as her was able to make. She had a open opportunity right now with someone who was probably more than willing to indulge in her request.

Hinata gazed at herself in the mirror hanging above the dresser. She found herself to be fairly pretty in the least and took off her clothes and stood looking at herself a while longer. She was wearing a blue bra with light lace that also went around the edges of her panties. She observed the curves of her body and questioned if sex was such a dramatic decision for a person to consent to?

She went through the pockets of her clothes and dialed Sasuke's home number. She was unsure if anyone would be there and she didn't know which of the boys may answer but she wanted to know she wasn't making a mistake by wanting to have sex with Kiba.

The phone rang, "Hello?"

"S-Sasuke-kun? Is that y-you?"

"Hinata? Yeah its me. You need something?"

She sat on the edge of Kiba's bed feeling embarrassed, "I-I think I need some a-advice." She hated the way she stuttered.

"Advice for what?"

"Umm…t-this m-might sound gross… but…sex isn't a big d-deal right? It's better if I-its with a friend right?" Sasuke went silent and Hinata wished she had never said anything.

Sasuke cleared his throat " Well…do you want to have sex with this guy? Are you at least a little attracted to him?"

Hinata pictured Kiba in her head. "He's good looking and I've known him a long time and he says …I-I'm b-beautiful. And I have to give up on N-Naruto. He has you and everything and he wouldn't want a virgin."

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa your not having sex just because Naruto isn't a virgin anymore are you? And I'm not with him like that. We had sex one time and now I'm having his kids that's all. It's a strange relationship but we don't think about each other like that. We each have a person we would like to be with and its just not happening and we have a lot on our plates right now."

She understood, it was complicated but Sasuke and Naruto were best friends, almost brothers so even under circumstances such as theses they remained old friends and nothing more. And no, she wasn't making this decision for Naruto. For the first time she believed she was making a decision that was solely for herself and her happiness. A physical representation of her journey toward change that is how she was envisioning sex. Then Kiba came back into the bedroom.

"Hinata what are you doing! I was wondering what was taking you so long and I walk in here and your half naked on my bed! …Not that it's a problem." His eyes were full of lust as Hinata spoke back into the receiver.

" Who is it that you love Sasuke? Because, who I love will never feel that way for me. Kiba has always been there for me. Before I had you as a friend he and Shino were always there….I think I have my answer. Thanks S-Sasuke-kun…I l-love you." She hung up the phone before tossing it to the side as she settled herself into the middle of Kiba's bed as she unclasped her bra.

Akamaru had been laying on his rug before Kiba forced him out into the hall. This was one of the rare times they would not be experiencing something together but Kiba knew where to draw the line. He undid his pants and climbed into the bed and on top of Hinata. His skin was rough and his movements were precise ,Hinata went into a state of complete animalistic instinct. They thrust and moaned and Hinata clawed at his back feeling a sense of control and power she had never felt before as her body came alive and it was all that she was hopping for.

* * *

**Today**

Kiba made a noise similar to a small bark in his sleep and Hinata imagined him having a dream of chasing a mailman when she heard Akamaru's ear shattering bark that Kiba slept through. His sister and mother had come home and it would have been incredibly awkward to have his family walk in with Kiba and Hinata like grabbed a handful of clothes from the floor , kissed Kiba's forehead goodbye and jumped out of his window into the backyard. She listened as Kiba's sister Hana came and awoke her younger brother as she tugged Kiba's shirt and pants on as she hopped over his fence and made her way back to Sasuke' one was outside yet and the sun gave a soft orange glow as Hinata made it up the hill to the house and opened the door to see Sasuke and Naruto sprawled out together on the couch. She picked up the clothes Naruto had left on the floor that were still damp and hung them on the clothes line in the back yard before taking a shower and putting some of her own clothes on. She folded Kiba's shirt and smelled the woodsy scent once more before placing it with her own clothes. She was sure Kiba wouldn't mind if she held onto it for a while. Then she saw Sasuke in her doorway.

"Oh, I hope I didn't make too much noise Sasuke-kun. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." She smiled at him but he gave her a cold stare in return. It was the old expression he always gave to anyone that was bothering him and she wondered what was wrong.

"How was last night? You didn't come back." he said this in a flat tone as if he could care less but Hinata got the feeling he was angry with her.

" I spent the night with Kiba." Sasuke rolled his eyes with disgust and went back into the living room. This infuriated Hinata. Who was Sasuke to judge her? She followed him into the next room and spoke louder than she knew she was able to and awoke Naruto in the process.

"Why are you acting like this Sasuke? I know it was weird of me to ask you what I did last night but I wanted to talk to someone and I trusted you. I had sex, big deal! You have deflowered plenty of girls and I never said anything to you about your sexual conquest so why are you doing this to me?" He ignored her and Naruto looked at both of them waiting for who would explode first.

"Your sucha jerk Sasuke! I called you for support, I felt comfortable enough to let you in on an important moment for me, I-" she was cut off as Sasuke spoke again.

"You told me that …never mind what you told me. I don't care. Fuck anyone you want, lay down with that dirty dog. And yeah I've gotten around a lot too in my life but at least I didn't do it just because I'm too much of a scared little bitch to admit any feelings of my true feelings to anyone. I did it because I felt like getting laid pure and simple. Unlike you who thinks it's better to take what is easy, instead yo-"

Hinata had had enough. She smacked Sasuke in the face as hard as she could and with a sharp echoing snap she left her palm print on the Uchiha's cheek. Naruto thought this was going nowhere but south so he jumped up and took Hinata by the shoulders."I AM SICK OF PEOPLE ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING I DO IS STUPID! I wasn't good enough to be a heirs, I wasn't a good enough daughter and now you are trying to say I made the wrong decision in my own sex life? Well I'm done saying that I am changing and it not actually happening. Last night was for no one but myself, not even Kiba. And if you want me to say confess my love then I will!"

She turned to Naruto as she forcibly grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips. Sasuke felt his blood boil as Naruto looked shocked at the small Hyūga girl grasping his face."Naruto this isn't the way I planned on telling you something like this but…I love you! I have loved you so long I cant remember a time when I didn't. But yesterday I took a literal long look in the mirror and saw the same pathetic little girl I have always seen and I wasn't happy seeing her reflection. I had sex last night with someone who unlike myself was able to come right out and say how he feels and was inspired to make a change. And while I always wanted you to be apart of stupid girlhood fantasy I realized…that's just childhood bullshit. All I want now is for you to understand that I do feel this way for you and probably will for a long time, but I also want you to be my friend. To be by my side and help me in supporting Sasuke even if he's being a hormonal…bitch. I want us to be close because your one of the few people in life I have that d-dosent… think I'm a total failure."

She was hugging herself as she said this though broken sobs and tears. Naruto in his boxers held her and for now just tried to be mature and grasp the meaning of everything she had said."Hinata maybe you should just go to your room for a minute." she sulked back to her room and the blond turned to Sasuke once her door had closed. " What the hell Sasuke? You can say stuff like that to me, I don't care , but to Hinata? That isn't cool."

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table and ran his hands through his dark hair as he let out a frustrated sigh. " I know, I know already. I just couldn't stop myself. She was in there smelling his shirt and had this dumb, love-struck expression across her face and it made me angry for …some reason."

Naruto shook his head as he patted Sasuke on the back " Mood swings. You've got them bad my friend. But no sweat you know Hinata is too sweet to stay mad forever. Hmmm, not even eight o'clock and the day has been this crazy."

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope your enjoying it so far. Remember to comment and review!


	6. New Plan

**Ok, I took a short break from writing but I got some very nice comments and they made me feel like updating!

* * *

**

October

Naruto rolled out of bed, stepping on old ramen containers and clothes as he made his way sluggishly to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a juice box. It was Saturday and the others were sleeping in. He liked the calmness of Sasuke's home when it was like this. Quite, besides the birds chirping and the steady sound of Sasuke and Hinata's breathing through the walls. And in another four months he could add the crying of two babies to the commotion of their Hinata and Sasuke had gotten over their argument from a few weeks ago. Sasuke had been overly prideful and refused to apologize which only hurt Hinata more. She would not speak to either of the boys although Naruto had begged for her to perk up and forget what Sasuke had said. The day after the fight she went as far as waking up extra early to avoid both of them and asked to stay with Kiba for the next few days. He of course was happy to let her stay and his mother adored Hinata so she was gone for over a week. Naruto tried his best to have Sasuke tell him why he couldn't apologize so Hinata would come home but the Uchiha kept his mouth sealed. Sasuke felt guilty that he had lost his temper with Hinata since she was unaware he had any romantic feelings for her. Being cold was an easy tool to push people away but unlike Naruto and Sakura; Hinata did not have a thick skin against his sharp tongue.

She had gone out with Kiba and then kissed Naruto right in front of him. If he was any more envious his eyes would be glowing green. Getting close to Hinata was harder than he imagined, and at the moment he pictured that she thought of him more as a best girlfriend instead of someone to potentially have a relationship with and it frustrated and upset him. That night she was standing there fawning over Kiba and Sasuke's pregnancy hormones got the better of him. He just couldn't take that she felt affection for practically everyone besides days without Hinata were strange. They were reduced to eating take out meals which Sasuke blamed for the extra pounds he put on that week and the house had gone to hell. Everything was out of sorts without her womanly touch. It made them wonder how they had survived at all before. By about the sixth day Naruto had actually gotten down on his knees and pleaded with Sasuke to say he was sorry.

"The fridge is empty, you won't wash my clothes and I'm on my last pair of underwear! For the love of God just go to her! I swear the dust bunnies under the couch are big enough to kill us both soon! PLEEEAASSS go get Hinata! "

But Sasuke just pushed him away and they suffered for a while longer before they had an unexpected guest drop by. Kiba showed up on their doorstep at the end of the second week of Hinata's absence to their surprise. At first Naruto assumed his friend was there to visit him since at this point people knew Naruto had started living with Sasuke because of their child. The blond greeted Kiba with a hug and cleared away the piles of junk to make a space for his friend to sit.

Naruto smiled his famous smile as he said, "So what's up? Haven't seen you in a while Kiba, tell me what I've missed out on."

This smiled dissipated as he saw Kiba's expression as he said, "Sorry man, this isn't a friendly drop in. I'm here to talk to the two of you about Hinata."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Why would you come here to talk to us about your girlfriend? Any problem you have with her is none of our business. This isn't a therapy session. "He couldn't help but give the dog attitude.

"Come on Sasuke don't play dumb. We both know she has been living here with you and Naruto since she lost her apartment and has been staying with me ever since you had a hormonal bitch fit with her. I'm not the brightest guy around but I can put two and two together. She tried to give me some BS story that she had moved back home but then I realized she would live under a bridge before she did that."

"Fine that proves you're not as stupid as you look. But what do you want? She does not want to be here anymore and doesn't need to be…she has you anyway. Take care of her or are you done now that you got it in?" Kiba snarled a little and Naruto decided to jump in before things got nasty.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he said, "What Sasuke means to say is Hinata will come back with a little more time? Yeah, Hinata and Sasuke got into a tiny fight but it will blow over soon…hopefully. And things will be back to normal. No big deal."

Kiba shook he head, "I'm not here to talk about that fight, that's between Hinata and Sasuke. I'm here about something more serious. When Hinata came to school and asked to stay with me she gave me another lie saying she needed to get away from Neji because he was being a prick as usual. That sounded believable so I went with it. But yesterday I saw Neji and confronted him. I asked him what his problem was and why did he have to be such a jerk when his cousin had just gotten home. Neji didn't know what I was talking about but I thought he was just trying to get me to leave him alone by playing it cool. I didn't realize that he wasn't acting before I had said too much. When I realized that Hinata must not have been living with her cousin this is the only other place she could have gone to after her eviction."

Naruto shook Kiba by the shoulders," Idiot! Neji will tell his uncle and they'll snatch her up and take her back! Look around us, it sucks here without her and her dad doesn't like much of anyone but I know for sure he hates my guts! If he finds out we were sharing a house he'll kill her…oh god then he'll kill me! You royally fucked up!"

"That's the reason I'm here! If Neji says anything to his clan they're going to take her away from all three of us so I need your help." Naruto was still holding Kiba by his shoulders as the dog leaned to the side to glare at Sasuke." Or are you that much of a self centered a-hole that you don't care?"

Sasuke had been standing across the room away from the two sitting on the couch since Kiba had entered. He didn't want to be anywhere near Kiba but if Hinata's family were about to find out she had been living with three different men it was obvious they would probably never see her again and had to work together to prevent that."Well, what do you expect us to do?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to the couch.

"I think you guys should come to my place and get her. You live in a more secluded area than I do and it's easier to keep her a secret here for now. Other than that I don't have much of a plan. Her family is really powerful in the village and I'm not sure that we would be able to persuade them if they wanted her to come back with them. I love Hinata; I don't want her to go anywhere I can't be with her. She loves you guys too… for some reason. She needs our help if we want her to stick around. "Naruto and Kiba both looked at Sasuke who sighed and shook his head in agreement.

They all walked down to Kiba's home and went into the backyard where Hinata was playing with Akamaru. She was playing fetch before she saw the three of them coming through the gate. She dropped the red rubber ball she had been throwing as they came closer and Kiba told her what had happened. Hinata understood and held Kiba in a tight embrace as he kissed her good-bye and went into the house to gather her things. Sasuke felt his heart land in the pit of his stomach. She was on the verge of tears; she didn't want to leave Kiba. He wished she longed to be with him in the same way. Naruto gave her a hug along with some comforting words which cheered her up but she still ignored Sasuke. Not wanting Kiba and Naruto to get all the credit for thinking of Hinata's safety Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Come on we are going home." He turned his back to her, "It's safer if you come back with Naruto and me anyways. I …want you to come back. I was trying to hurt your feelings when I yelled at you but I didn't mean any of what I said …so just stop with all the crying already." It wasn't the nicest thing the Uchiha could have said but Hinata seemed to think of it was a good enough apology as she dragged Sasuke into a hug with her and the blond before they made their way home.

* * *

Naruto poked the foil of the juice box and sat on the back porch. This house was so much better than his old apartment. Not only was it more spacious but Hinata kept it spotlessly clean again now that she returned unlike the pig pen he uses to reside in. And although he loved his foster-father, Iruka, dearly living with him didn't compare to this either. He always was aware of the fact Iruka and he were not blood related. Naruto was just a charity case orphan that was lucky enough to have fallen into Iruka's lap. So he always felt like a burden even though it didn't stop him from pulling pranks and causing trouble like any typical son. He could remember how even when he was in the wrong Iruka would still stand by his side and defend him. Iruka would point out the good parts in Naruto the same as Hinata and when the bullies were gone and Naruto put on a false smile he knew he could shut down and cry with Iruka.

Back in September he had to tell Iruka and Kakashi about Sasuke's pregnancy. Kakashi was easier sine he was just a mentor and friend. That day Naruto had decided to go alone and when Iruka opened the door he immediately knew Naruto had gotten into trouble.

Iruka Umino is a teacher at the academy like Kakashi so he had overheard the rumors floating around the academy about Sasuke's health. How he had gained weight, got continues nose bleeds and had thrown up in front of the school. He had let Naruto into his apartment and offered him some food but Naruto had declined, his stomach was full of nervous butterflies. The blond was scared of what his foster father would think of him now that he was becoming a father before he had even turned eighteen. Naruto blurted it out before Iruka could even take his seat.

"Sasuke's pregnant and I'm the father! I'm sorry alright, it didn't mean to happen and we didn't use a condom a-and this, this never meant to happen! I'm sorry Iruka, I'm such an idiot. All I ever do is give you a hard time and now I'm doing the same thing to Sasuke."

Having known both loss and loneliness himself from the death of his own family at a young age Iruka always was able to sympathize with Naruto's craving for attention. All the trouble Naruto had gotten into over the years, ditching class, getting into fights, all of it didn't compare to this. Being the boys' father at first he didn't know what to say. Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose which was covered with a scar he has had since child hood. He was dressed in slacks and a button down shirt with his brown hair was kept back in a ponytail and his dark eyes were filled with disappointment.

"My lord Naruto, are you ever going to keep your head out of your ass for more than a few minutes? I think I need a drink." He went to the liquor cabinet and took a shot of whisky. He typically wasn't a drinker but he needed a shot of courage "So you've gone from putting graffiti on the Hokage monument to having children you can't even take care of. That's a step up."

"He's… umm… having twins. That only makes things worse right?" Naruto mumbled this as he stared at his shoes. He tried to sink into his chair. He had a lot of memories in this old chair from when he would get hour long lectures after misbehaving.

"No, don't ever talk about your children that way, ever, Naruto" Iruka bent down onto one knee and looked his son directly in the eye as if he was a child all over again." While you have been nothing but a trouble maker your whole life I still boast about you to anyone who will stand to hear it. You're going to be Hokage one day and I'm never going to be prouder than on that day with Sasuke, my grandchildren and the rest of the village to stand behind you. We all will have never known a greater man than Naruto Uzumaki, our leader."

Naruto cried as hard as the day he was born. He couldn't show it to Sasuke because he knew he had to support him and show that things would be alright in the end but he was scared right down to his core. But that fear was nothing compared to the secret joy he felt in his heart. He had his step father, his children, and a brother in Sasuke, a sister in Hinata and hopefully a lover in Sakura with time. He never imagined he would be as happy as he is now.

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke came out onto the porch. Sasuke hadn't brushed his hair or gotten the crusty bits from the corners of his eyes yet as he asked if Naruto had heard back from Kiba. Other than bringing Hinata back they still hadn't found out what Neji had done with the information Kiba had let slip a little while ago. It was just a matter of time before they could expect the Hyuga clan to pop up on their front step demanding their daughter return with them.

"No he said we probably should stay out of contact for a bit in case Neji puts the pieces together and finds out Hinata's here if he isn't still in the dark. You have any ideas? I mean you are the smart one Sasuke." Naruto helped as Sasuke struggled to sit down besides him.

"Well, to tell you the truth I did give it a bit of thought. I don't think anyone is going to like it but it's too late to go back on it now. I came to the conclusion that instead of waiting around I want to find out what Neji knows right away. After all what if he is just as oblivious as he was before that dog opened his dumb mouth? We would be worrying for nothing, or he could have already spilled to his Uncle and need to figure out what our next move should be. I want to know sooner than later so I called Neji and invited him over."

Naruto spit grape juice all over, leaving a huge stain on his shirt, "That's your idea? Since when did you become as stupid as me! No, wait, your stupider than me cuz even I wouldn't come up with an idea that bad! Did you think that if he doesn't already know his cousin lives here he will the second he gets here and sees her sitting in our living room or something? I mean its not like we don't have her stuff mixed in with ours all over the place, I mean look, that jacket of hers is hanging right there on the clothesline for the world to see and her shoes are by the front door. You basically are going to tell him what we don't want him to know the minute he gets here, when is he getting here?"

"He should be here in just a couple minutes if he is going to bother being on time. And I am not stupid Naruto. I did consider all of those things and I still felt comfortable enough to go forward with my plan. If Neji didn't know before he's about to find out. I am going to tell him point blank and eventually I am going to tell Hinata's father also. What type of life is sneaking around and hiding anyways? Ill tell you it's a coward's life and I am not a coward."

"Yeah you're a moron, that's what you are! Neji might drag Hinata's home the second you tell him and I'm sorry to tell you but you're in no shape to stop him."

"That's why you're here. You can't tell me that if he did try and take her anywhere besides here, her real home, that you would just let him."

"No, no I wouldn't. Hinata's is like family."

"Then you better get yourself ready because if he feels ready for a fight you're the only one who has enough balance to even stand, let alone throw a punch. So help me up so I can get ready before he gets here."

Naruto gave Sasuke a helping hand so Sasuke was able to get back to he feet but still couldn't believe what the Uchiha had done behind his back. Neji wasn't one of Naruto's favorite people and he didn't see this meeting going over well.


	7. Neji

I think I may have spelled Hinata's cousin Neji's name wrong in te previous chapters so I may have to go back and make that change but Im sure I got it right now but here is a new chapter! Remember to comment and review!

* * *

Neji has superb natural instincts and combined with his intelligence it did not take long to conclude his cousin Hinata had been lying to the clan about her living arrangements. It was obvious even before Kiba had confronted him unexpectedly, the conversation had only made him more secure in his hypothesis. For a while he had noticed Hinata going to and from her apartment building every now and again yet she was never carrying in any groceries or taking out the garbage and when Nenji's curiosity got the better of him he decided to observe his cousin more closely. He observed her habits for two weeks and found that she would never enter the apartment building for more than ten to fifteen minutes and much of that time she was chitchatting with residents before leaving and when he took a visit to her latest job the owner informed him they had not heard from Hinata since they had to let her go.

Being a family blemish Hinata had suggested to his uncle , Hiashi, that she could prove her worth by leaving the household and making it on her own. And at first she had been doing quite well so Neji had lost interest in waiting for her to fail and went on with his own goals. Then he took notice of her keeping closer company with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was not known for his warm and welcoming demeanor so for him to be keeping such friendly company with such a pathetic girl as Hinata there must have been a reason. That is when the rumors of Sasuke health also arose and peaked his interest even further. Analyzing the situation he was the first to figure out that Sasuke must have been pregnant by Naruto Uzumaki. Neji had seen them leave the party together back in June and the symptoms Sasuke had been experiencing at school matched up to how far along he should have been if he and Naruto had conceived in June. This and the fact Neji had found out that his cousin had lost her job and most likely her apartment would explain why she was hanging around with the Uchiha. Sasuke's home is large and was one of the few places she could turn after her eviction. Returning home would have only shamed her further, the friends she does have she would feel a burden to and while she was in love with Naruto she could hardly speak to him leaving Sasuke as a last resort.

Neji had been calmly explaining this as he sat at the kitchen table with Sasuke and Naruto as Hinata served them tea. She didn't have much time to prepare for her cousins visit today since she was abruptly woken up by a panic ridded blond after Sasuke had told him of his new plan. She was wearing her kitten pajama shirt and shorts as she refilled he cousins tea cup with shaky hands. She would have felt a tiny bit better if Kiba was also here but there was not even enough time to call Kiba before Neji had arrived, right on time as usual. Naruto had been the one to open the door still wearing his pajamas that had the grape juice stain as he opened the door to see Neji's stern face and unhappy expression greeting him before Sasuke came back from the bathroom and asked them to sit.

Neji sipped his tea in silence and Hinata took a seat at the table with them, between Naruto and her cousin, waiting for who had something to say next. She was not completely surprised Neji had known all along that she had failed yet again because he had always been one of the smartest people she knew but it was out of character for him to have let her live this way for so long and not tell her father. Neji did detest her more than anyone in the village.

Sasuke thought this all over as he drank some of his own tea and spoke up," Neji, I have to ask. If you have known all of this time your cousin was living here in my families home why have you never said anything? If I had never asked you here today what did you plan to do? "

"Nothing, I planned to do nothing with the information I have acquired. As strange as that may seem to you I have a different view on the situation."

"And what would that be?" Naruto had been quite as Neji had told his story but hearing he would not tell his clan was both reassuring and confusing.

" Fate is something decided at birth. No matter what one does, people cannot escape their destiny. And even someone as weak as my cousin can not escape the path laid out before her by fate. She was unfit to be apart of the main branch so she was stripped of her position, she was too incompetent to survive on her own so she was evicted, which lead to her working for the roof over her head from an outsider and a pregnant teen. Not to mention that flea infested mutt she calls a boyfriend she has acquired. Fate has given her what she deserves. And as far as I can see she is worthless. The hole all three have dug for yourselves is enough punishment. Hinata was blessed to be apart of the Hyūga main house and it was a blessing she was never meant to have so fate has lead her here and I find it to be a fitting place for someone like her." he gave a devilish smirk," As the saying goes once a failure always a failure. You cant change that" Hinta slapped the cup of tea from her cousins hands sending it smashing against the wall, she had heard enough. Neji could insult her all he wanted but speaking ill of Naruto and Sasuke was crossing the line. If she was truly going to grow as a person confronting Neji was another obstacle she was going to have to get out of her path.

" You know what Neji? While you keep repeating yourself, saying how unfit a person I am and such, I think your just suffering. You push your suffering onto me because I am weaker than you. You're always trying to become worthy of the main house, despite the fact you are born into the branch family. It is a complete waste of time! All my life I have been trying to win my fathers respect and look at what its gotten me, absolutely nothing!" Neji narrowed his eyes, "So tell me this, if fate really is decided at birth what is it fate has in plan for you Neji? Huh, tell me what golden path the universe has laid before your perfect feet that it hasn't before mine? A true Hyūga clan member."

Neji was enraged. Losing the stern expression for one more like a wild dog Neji lost control as he gripped Hinata by the collar of her shirt, raising her out of her chair as he stood as she flared her arms in distress. He started shaking her with as much force as he could as he screamed inaudible threats before Naruto jumped from the table, knocking it over in the process sending the rest of the cups crashing to the floor as he grabbed Neji around the throat. Neji dropped his cousin to the floor as he turned his raged to Naruto as Sasuke pulled Hinata back from the fight. Both of them were incredibly strong but Neji managed to strike Naruto down a number of times but the blond continued to get up each time his face was bashed in or his ribs felt on the verge of snapping.

Hinata could only watch in shock as she kept pleading with Neji to stop and try pulling him off of Naruto but he would just fling her out of the way and Sasuke could do nothing but stand back. Perhaps Naruto was right and this was a bad idea. No, it was a bad idea. Sasuke should have known better and now his house was being destroyed as glass flew everywhere as Neji and Naruto threw each other around the room and Hinata cried out for it to all stop. Sasuke had only wanted to protect Hinata, he loved her but being pregnant and irrational had lead to this. He had gotten to be stupider than Naruto who could at least fight to show his affection toward Hinata as Sasuke could only compress himself into a corner and hold onto his stomach.

Neji's noticeably long, dark brown hair had come lose and was messily sprawled over his bruised face and his blood was easily seen on his fair skin. As typical of the Hyūga clan in a battle the veins and arteries around his eyes had begun to protrude more prominently. He was out of breath but far better off than his opponent. He had given a gash over Naruto's right eyes and may have broke a bone or two.

They continued to fight, swinging punch after punch as Neji continued to talk once again, "THE WEAK WILL ALWAYS REMAIN WEAK! What about that cant you idiots accept? I mean look at you Naruto you have always been noting but a loser, always on the outside looking in. Yes, with time you have at least gotten somewhat into the community but I know you cant be blind to the stares of hatred you still get. The resentment of your existence and now look what you've done to Uchiha! THE THREE OF YOU ARE IN A USELESS FIGHT WITH FATE THAT YOUR NEVER GOING TO WIN! DON'T YOU GET THAT? You want to be Hokage, and Hinata thinks she can actually be something to this world. The two of you are hopeless and you, Naruto personally took down the only one of you who actually had any potential by knocking him up!"

Naruto didn't pay this any attention as he continued to try and fight. Neji was stronger than he was but he was unwilling to back down or let Neji leave with the mindset that his cousin and the man caring his children were anything less than the precious people they are. Looking through the steady stream of blood trickling from over his eye he saw the fear in Sasuke's eyes and Hinata as she tried again to help him as she stepped bare foot through a pile of glass as she clamped onto Neji's arm."STOP IT, STOP IT! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT ANYONE FIGHT ME, FIGHT ME PLEASE! JUST LEAVE NARUTO ALONE, I LOVE HIM AND SASUKE TOO MUCH TO LET YOU DO THIS TO THEM ANY LONGER! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST STOP!" Neji flung her off again with ease.

Naruto was done with all of this and found it in himself the extra strength he needed to overcome Neji's rage as he knocked Neji over the couch onto the floor where he didn't stop hitting until he was in to much pain to continue and Neji was gripping his nose, trying to stop the bleeding as his eye stared to swell. Naruto laid on his back as Hinata crawled over and laid her face flat on his stomach. She mumbled that she was sorry and he patted her back, it wasn't like this was the first fight he had ever been in or that it would be his last. He turned to Neji and complemented his fighting skills and told him that while he had said all this stuff about fate Naruto didn't believe Neji had accepted his own or Hinata's comment wouldn't have gotten under his skin so easily. Neji could only sigh.

" Ya know, I think I changed my own fate. When I was a kid I could have believed I was the trash the village always said I was and went ahead and killed myself or something along time again and got it all over with. To be unhappy forever seemed to be my destiny but I didn't want that to be the only thing life had to offer me. I wanted to be loved and be able to love someone back without thinking in the back of my mind it was all fake. I wanted to smile and not feel like my face was made of plaster that was cracking each time I did it. I want to be Hokage to help the village which is full of people I care about. And I think after a lot of sadness I've finally gotten to the point where everything is finally coming together. Even if its in a unconventional way of getting my best friend pregnant and all."

He stroked Hinata's back as she sniffled with her face still buried into his stained shirt. " Hinata has made it to that point too Neji. She left all of you who doubted her and found people that do nothing but see the possibilities of accomplishment she has. She is beautiful and while she continues to grown she brings all of us closer together. Ha-ha, we couldn't even survive a few days without her! She is so strong and loving and Sasuke and I would be nothing without her by our side. So if people like us can change destiny I'm sure a _genius_ like you could too." Naruto flashed his famous smile as he wiped the blood from his face.

Neji sat up still holding his nose, " Inescapable fate or overcoming destiny. That seems to be a concept you and Hinata understand more than I am able to at this moment." He and Hinata's white eyes meet and for an unknown reason he smiled at her and she gave a small one back not sure why she did it. But doing so felt good, as if she had resolved a long standing issue.

Sasuke walked over and Neji stood and gave him an apology for the destruction to Sasuke's home as he promised he would cover the cost of the damages and as he helped Naruto to his feet gave his word to never lose a fight to the blond again. " I will send some money to you and if it is not enough just ask and I will send more. I should not have lost my temper, I am truly embarrassed for my actions. To put such strain on someone in your condition is unforgivable and in bad judgment on my part. And to go along with making amends I will also keep Hinata's secret. If she is to do me a single favor."

Hinata sat on the top of the overturned couch because of the glass embedded in her feet, "What would that favor be N-Neji-sama?"

"I would hope that in the future you are open to remedying our relationship." he said this as he gave a very low bow to her and she said yes as he made his exit from the house making her tear up as he waved good-bye "I hope to see you soon Hinata-chan. I shall work hard for your forgiveness."

Sasuke went into the bathroom and got a band-aid for Naruto's eye and a washcloth to clean his face," I'm sorry …you were right… inviting Neji over was a bad move. Even if he usually is calm it wasn't clear thinking to think something wouldn't anger him. Now the house is a wreck and the two of you got hurt."

"Sasuke come on don't get so down we all make mistakes and Hinata and I aren't too messed up. I'm just glad Neji had enough restraint not to hit you. We have come this far, I'd be heartbroken if something happened to the babies." Naruto rubbed Sasuke's stomach before putting the band-aid on and getting a better look at the mess. " Looks like we are gonna need Sakura's help to get this place cleaned up. Oh god, I'm not looking forward to making this call. You should check out Hinata's feet while I call her over, I guess I'll call Kiba over while I'm at it but he'll be pretty pissed too."

Naruto held Hinata up as he flipped the couch upright and sat her back down. The house phone had gotten a bit smashed so he went back to his bedroom to look for his cell as Sasuke sat next to Hinata. She had shards of glass sticking out all over the bottom of her feet as if she had stomped on a porcupine made of glass, her neck was bruised from where Neji had grabbed her and also on her arm from when he dropped her on the floor.

She moved her feet away from his hands and scooted closer and ran her fingers through his hair, "Sasuke-kun I think you plan wasn't that terrible. You were just trying to help me and you did. I thank you for that."

He took her hand from his head and placed it in her lap,"How in the world did I help? Naruto did all the fighting I just crouched in the corner even though I should have been the one to do something." He tapped on his stomach as he started to feel sick with guilt instead of morning sickness.

"No, no your wrong you have done so much for me! You gave me a home when I had nowhere to turn and now I have a chance to start over with Neji. Not to mention you pushed me to the point I told Naruto that I loved-no love him. I owe you so much Sasuke, you're a gift, something worth more than gold to me and I am lucky to have you. I love you more today than I have any day before." She rubbed his stomach in smooth, slow, circles and he felt his blood rush up to his cheeks at her touch. She told him how she too was glad the babies had not been harmed, they were a combination of her most cherished friends in the world and she could not wait for them to be born.

Sasuke didn't know if it was hormones or sexual tension but he felt the urge to kiss her. It was an inappropriate time to do so but he wanted to so badly when Hinata leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He could taste the tea they had drank on them before she leaned back and smiled. The kiss was short and friendly but it had been the best of his life as Naruto came back into the living room.


	8. Heartbroken

**Later that night**

Naruto was right to say that Sakura was more than pissed at everyone when she got Naruto's phone call asking if she would come over and help clean up Sasuke's place since he and Neji had just gotten into a major brawl.

When they had finally swept up all the glass and gotten the room back in some sense of order she started chewing all of them out starting with Sasuke." I swear having Naruto around is draining you of brain cells or something! I mean I never heard of pregnancy leading to a loss in logical thinking, how could you not expect this to happen when you invite a pissed off know-it-all like Neji here?" She paced in front of the couch her friends were sitting on throwing her hands up in frustration as Sasuke avoided her angry gaze. "Your lucky you didn't get hurt! You want to give your kids brain damage or something on purpose!"

Then she turned to Hinata " And you! I was hoping that having a woman around would keep these two dimwits in line but it just seems like your causing your own set of problems! I'll tell you this thought if your going to keep this up I think you should just move in with Kiba or go home because Sasuke doesn't need this, he needs your help not your baggage he's got enough of his own! Got it!"

Hinata was sitting between the two boys on the couch with tears streaming down her face as she took in all of Sakura's lecture. She was unsure if Sakura would find it weird or not but she saw her friend as a mother figure so she was even more upset that she had disappointed Sakura so much. They weren't extremely close but Hinata considered her a role model in a lot of ways considering the other girls she was surrounded by who she thought to be quite shallow sometimes while her own mother had let her father treat her so badly. She wiped her tears as she watched Sakura smack Naruto on the head as she moved on to lecturing him next.

" AND MORON YOU'RE THE WORST OF THE BUNCH! What father thinks that he can solve everything with his fist, if your actually going to make this family thing work out your going to have to learn not to let people get to you so easily! I know an equal part of the situation was Neji's fault but I don't care! What if you're babies were out here in the real world instead of sitting comfortably in Sasuke's stomach huh? They would have been seriously hurt during all of this Naruto! So if you all are going to continue living under the same roof all three of you guys have to get your act together and be more responsible. I mean your running out of time for silly bullshit like this to not become a major issue. Sasuke is five months pregnant and you don't even have diapers or jobs to take care of the twins. And Hinata how long is it before your going to get a job instead of worrying about sex and your family issues?"

Sakura stood there in front of the couch waiting for a reply from one of them while tapping her foot until she felt a bit of pity on her friends. Hinata was looking like a puppy that was scolded after having an accident on the carpet, Naruto seemed embarrassed and depressed by her words and Sasuke looked like he might actually cry if he would allow himself to. She may have been harsh but she was incredibly worried. She still was never around because of school and duties she was required to do for Lady Tsunade so getting a call like this so late at night just tipped her over the edge. Sakura went over to her bag and pulled out some bandages and antiseptic and went to work on Hinata's feet.

Her love towards Naruto and Sasuke had always been strong, she loved both boys very much and had always been the glue keeping this friendship together so while she was yelling at them she was also mad at herself. Sakura felt it was her job to keep the peace but being busy kept her away. Was it selfish of her to be working so much? Obviously things were not the best even when she was there to offer a helping hand but things were better in comparison to tonight. Sakura was finishing the bandages as she considered giving up being an apprentice and studying to help Naruto and Sasuke. They were her family or at least close enough for her to think of them that way when Hinata tapped her on the shoulder.

"Thank you Sakura…my feet feel much better now."

"Your welcome Hinata, and don't take all that stuff I said as me not liking you or something I'm just really stressed. Maybe I should just slow down and just hang here and take care of things till these two can get things under control." The boys felt ashamed as they heard her consider putting her life on hold because they were screwing up their own and continued to stare off into space feeling bad about everything.

Hinata fiddled with the ends of her hair as she stoke up again, "But your right …this whole mess started with me and I wont let it happen again. I wont let you down again so you don't have to give up doing what is so important to you. Tomorrow I'm going job hunting and I wont stop till somebody, anybody hires me. I'm always talking about making changes and growing and I don't think you know this Sakura but I look up to you a lot. I might want to be more like Naruto but I also want to be… more like you."

"Me, really?"

"Yes, you. Your beautiful , strong but you such a caring person at the same time. And at times your more of a mother to me than my own mother. I don't want to let you down Sakura, I want you to be proud of me."

Sakura was astonished she didn't know Hinata thought of her that way. But come to think of it she didn't treat Hinata like she did the guys or even the few girls she did associate with. She treated Hinata well, like her child she didn't realize it till now or know even why or when it started but she felt a maternal instinct take over with Hinata.

"That's why I feel really bad that I'm not doing better with taking care of Naruto and Sasuke. You love them and you trusted me to help them and I've been more concerned with my problems instead of them and the babies. So from this moment on you will have nothing to worry about ; as long as you work hard toward your dreams and make Naruto and Sasuke proud and keep being the amazing woman I admire I promise to keep things under control here. Hinata held up a hand in the victory sign and shot a smile that could compete with Naruto's. It felt like Hinata had read Sakura's mind and more importantly she had said she was beautiful! After years of being called billboard brow or flat chested to be called something like beautiful by anyone was a huge ego stroke.

"OH HINATA I THINK I LOVE YOU!" Sakura squeezed Hinata tight as she sat on the girls lap making the Hyūga girl blush from such sudden physical contact and the fact Sakura was cutting off some of her oxygen.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the girls being so affectionate, "Well I guess we know who Sakura's favorite is, guess your pretty jealous huh Naruto? Maybe you should take some tips from Hinata on women because even she is getting farther with Sakura than you."

"OH SHUT UP TEME !"

* * *

**November**

Hinata had kept her promise to Sakura and went out the very next day after Naruto's fight with her cousin Neji and went in search of a new job. It was a slow search that day since her feet were still bandaged but she wouldn't let that hinder her. She shuffled around town with Kiba and Naruto all day and was unsuccessful everywhere. She was feeling lower than she ever had thinking she was going to break her promised when Kiba offered to treat them to dinner and it could only be considered true luck that out of all the places they visited all day the blondes most treasured place would have a sign in the window looking for a new waitress.

Ichiraku's Ramen was typically run by the owner, Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame but that night the restaurant was extremely short handed since his daughter Ayame had decided to go on a long trip and was unsure of her return. So Teuchi was trying to wait tables, cook meals, and keep his sanity all at the same time when the entire restaurant turned out to be packed. The poor guy was aging by the minute when the three friends walked in and he shouted to Naruto that if he got his ass in the kitchen he'd get his very long tab cleared. Naruto pulled the other two in the kitchen in a hurry, he had a very expensive tab open for a couple of years that he was sure he would die before paying off. Ayame had always been nice and overlooked Naruto's money problems whenever he came in since he was such a nice guy but tonight he was going to have to work for his meal. After all if Ayame wasn't there to sneak him ramen behind her fathers back what on earth would he eat? Vegetables? I don't think so. They worked until closing time after finding extra white robes in the back that are the uniform at Ichiraku's and got to work. Teuchi back in the kitchen trying to show Naruto the ropes, Kiba working the front and Hinata waiting the tables.

They were exhausted once all the customers were feed and gone but as a thank you Teuchi held up his end of the bargain and got rid of Naruto's debit and offered them all jobs. Hinata jumped at the opportunity and because it was his favorite restaurant and he thought he might get an employee discount Naruto also agreed and talked Kiba into agreeing also. So now during most of the day Sasuke was on his own. School was awkward for him with everyone gawking at him or thinking just because he was pregnant and non threatening that he wanted them rubbing his stomach or asking him dumb questions. And besides the nimrods who gathered around him more now than ever he was alone most of the time except for at lunch when his friends would meet back up and keep him company. But as soon as the school bell rang he was alone again. Naruto had been hitting the books hard saying he wanted to set a better example for their kids ,Hinata was off with Kiba and Shino while Sakura was busy as always. Now with everyone working he had adjust again to solitude in his big empty house until their shifts ended and they had dinner together.

So after school Naruto and Hinata walked Sasuke home before they headed off to work. Sasuke waved good-bye to them and watched as Naruto casually wrapped his arm around the girls shoulders as she placed hers around his waist and talked as they made their way to work. The Uchiha stood watching for a minute wondering why in all this time something beyond an occasional hug or that one kiss happened between himself and Hinata. He shook the silly thought from his head, she was with Kiba and he was six months pregnant so he had to push thoughts like that to the bottom of the things he should be concerned about. After struggling up the hill to his house Sasuke went to change out of his school clothes. Even the most simple of task winded him so climbing that hill seemed almost impossible, he felt completely out of shape and it seemed to have happened over nigh. One week he was still relatively thin besides the bulge under his shirt then WHAM his mini watermelon had ballooned into a novelty beach ball. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to see his toes and his belly button was on the verge of becoming an outie any day now.

It was weird thinking it was possible to be this big when before he had a body some girls would envy and watching Naruto walk around the house everyday, most of the time shirtless, didn't make him feel any better about his body. The blond was tall, tan, with abs and muscles that were always on display. Sasuke tried not to make it obvious he was watching but he was feeling insecure all the time when he saw Naruto and when Kiba would pop by it was worse. The dog would come by to the house to see Hinata or Naruto and he still wasn't Sasuke's favorite person in the village. He would come by and Hinata would be cuddling up to Kiba on the couch next to his fit and muscular frame and he could almost feel the sexual tension in the air when the couple was home and it made him sick. He couldn't help but resent Kiba because he still held on to most of his feelings for Hinata. He couldn't help but feel inadequate in comparison to a body like that which was wrapped around the girl he wished he could be.

The phone rang in the kitchen so after pulling on a t-shirt that was already getting snug Sasuke went to answer the call doing his best minimize the amount of waddle in his walk.

" Hello."

"Hey Sasuke , it's Naruto, you doing ok?"

" I have told you a hundred times already you don't need to call every time you get a chance, what do you think is going to happen to me if you're not around huh? A meteor shower is going to hit the house or something?"

"Oh, don't be such a smartass Teme. Can't I just be worried about you? Your pretty pregnant now so I worry more, plus I have something important to tell you."

"What, did you finally get Sakura to agree to go on a date with you without bribing or drugging her?" Sasuke took a seat at his new table that Neji bought along with some basics for the babies and some other furniture when he heard Naruto shout yes. " What! How in the world did you get her to agree to a date with you? You've been asking almost every day since we were twelve and she says no every time or knocks you flat on your ass. What made this time any different?"

" I just have skills like that." Sasuke could hear the smugness in Naruto's voice and picture the stupid grin he probably had plastered on his face.

"No, really what did you do?"

" To tell you the truth she asked me out."

" I knew this was a lie, don't bother calling me if you're just going to tell me about your fantasy."

"Wait Sasuke don't hang up I'm not lying! She came by just a little bit ago and asked me to meet her after I got off of work. I didn't even do anything other than nod my head and then she left I still couldn't belive she had done it."

"Well, that doesn't sound like much of a date to me. In fact it just sounds like she wants to talk."

"Hey it's better than anything I got before so don't stomp on my dreams! But it means I wont be back in time for dinner and Hinata wanted me to tell you she is going to be eating with Neji tonight and didn't have time to make anything for you so she is sending Kiba by with a doggie bag." Things went quite on the other end of the receiver ," Come on Sasuke I know it was a bad pun but you could at least give me a pity chuckle for my attempt at making you laugh."

"Why are you going to let her send that idiot over here. I'd rather starve than take food from him."

"Sasuke come on he is doing his girlfriend and you a favor. You are feeding three people so don't try and play off like your not starving by now. I can almost hear your stomach rumbling through the phone. What's your problem with Kiba anyway? I know you never really like anyone but you _hate_ Kiba with a fiery passion for no reason."

" I have my reasons."

"Like what? He has never done a thing to you that should have you so pissed. I mean before he started dating Hinata you never even had to speak to the guy and as soon as you had to you're acting like a dick instantly. Ha-ha-ha are you jealous that he's with Hinata or something Ha-ha-ha!" Sasuke bit his tongue, he couldn't think of anything to say to that statement when Naruto seemed to have the clues all come together for him.

The blond whispered back into the phone after looking around the back of the restaurant to make sure no one was around before he spoke. "Oh my god you _do_ like Hinata don't you? I mean your not denying it, oh my god! And no wonder you hate Kiba! He's sleeping with the girl you like when your use to girls flocking to you. I mean of course you would like the one girl out of an inter village who was crazy over your best friend and so shy she couldn't even look you in the eye till she had to live in your house. Just completely typical of you, I cant believe I didn't see it before!"

"Your not the smartest guy around so I'm not surprised in the least. Just…don't say anything alright. She's happy and it's not like anything was going to happen between us anyway."

" Ok ,but you never know maybe she goes for guys with bad attitudes and Buddha bellies."

"Whatever just tell that dog not to drool on my food and good luck with Sakura I guess."

"Thanks, I gotta get back to work anyway people are finally showing up and I'll make sure to pass on you're message. See you tonight, tell the kids a bedtime story and give them a goodnight kiss for me Teme."

* * *

**After work**

Neji was waiting for Hinata as she handed Kiba Sasuke's dinner." It's his favorite; onigiri with okaka and tomatoes so make sure you don't smush it. And give him this note he never remembers to take his vitamins if I don't remind him about it." She gave him a kiss before hanging up her robe and walking away with her cousin.

Kiba waved good-bye to the both of them before turning to the blond and groaning." I love Hinata and all but I really would rather do anything than spend a second with Sasuke. I don't know how you can stand that guy! And am I the only person he hates this much or what?" Akamaru was making his way from behind the restaurant as Kiba shook the bag of food a little before Naruto stopped him.

"Come on don't do that ,and no, he pretty much hates you more than any one else. But thanks for doing this for us we know Sasuke is always a major jerk to you but it really is helping us out tonight. Hinata needs at least one member of her family she can be close to so it's nice that Neji really meant that he wanted to patch things up between them and I'm going to be out with Sakura which I've been waiting for since forever. And plus we both know Hinata will be paying you back in more ways than one."

Kiba hopped onto Akamaru's back and returned Naruto's thumbs up," Heh well, we both know I'm always up for getting wild I'm just lucky she is too." Kiba and Akamaru were off to make their delivery and Naruto was on his way to meet up with Sakura. She had told him to meet her at her apartment and he had to hold in his excitement and not run the entire way there.

He had been in love with Sakura Hano for as long as he guessed Hinata had been in love with him which is such a long time he couldn't remember not having feelings for her. She had captured his heart from the very beginning. It all started when they both were teamed up together with Sasuke years ago and ended up becoming friends. He knew she was in a competition with Ino for Sasuke's heart but that didn't stop him from pursuing her. Even though his efforts usually interfered with Sakura's similar efforts with Sasuke which made her think he was deliberately trying to ruin her life. However as time passed his persistent efforts for her affection just became something typical as she gave up on her own for Sasuke.

Naruto made it to her door and knocked and waited for her to come to the door. He smelled his shirt which smelled like cooking oil and prayed she wouldn't notice as he knocked again. Then he heard the murmur of voices coming from the other side of the door, he pressed an ear against the wood and listened.

"You have to go home now, I told Naruto to meet me here after his shift ended so he could be showing up any minute and I think it would be best if you weren't here when I tell him." Naruto recognized the voice as Sakura's but his jaw dropped when he realized who the second belonged to.

" Sakura please I would find it disgraceful for the woman I love to be alone while turning down another mans request for her heart. Guy sensei would be ashamed to find that his student had done something as shameful as leave his woman alone in a situation such as this and it is only right that I be here to tell Naruto myself that I have asked for your hand in engagement and later marriage."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, Bushy Brows, Rock Lee was in Sakura's apartment talking about how she had agreed to become his fiancée and wanted to be there as she broke the news to him! Since when was she even dating Lee? Naruto was sure Lee had gotten turned down twice as many times as he had and how did they even have time to date let alone get engaged when he was one of her best friends and he never even saw her when she did have free time.

"Lee I know you want to be here but I don't think it would be right. Naruto has confessed his love to me just as many times, or more than you have and he's my best friend and I truly love him the thing is I just could never be _in _love with him you know what I mean? And… I don't know ,with him and Sasuke starting a family I didn't even feel right bringing up my own business when I did get to be with them so I couldn't tell them about us. I just think he would be even more hurt if he had to find out with you right in his face." She opened the door for Lee and was met with a pair of big, sad blue eyes.

Naruto didn't know what to say he was crushed. He looked a Sakura , her green eyes were wide with shock and he could see his own pathetic reflection in them. She was wearing a light yellow shirt with a navy colored skirt but his attention was caught by the group of hickey hidden beneath her pink hair. He looked over her shoulder at Rock Lee and tried not to let his emotions overwhelm him as he looked at the man with the shiny bowl cut and unbelievably caterpillar-like eye brows. He had lost and for once in his life he didn't feel like he could even fake a smile if his life depended on it.

"N-Naruto, you, did you hear I mea-"

"Yeah, I heard everything so I'll…just be leaving." He turned to leave as Sakura took his hand.

" I never wanted to hurt you Naruto I love you so much. We are family and there is no one in the world who wants to protect you and loves you more than I do! Just please, please don't hate me. I don't think I could live if I knew you did!" Naruto shook himself free and made his way back home. She tried to follow him but Lee held her back.

* * *

The house was dark when Naruto enter so he thought that he made it home before Hinata and Sasuke must have goneto bed already. He went to check up on the raven and saw him fast asleep in his bed. When he was asleep the Uchiha seemed at peace and his face was relaxed out of it's usual scowl. Naruto saw a book on the night stand and pictured Sasuke actually taking what he said seriously and reading the twins to sleep, the image made him smile even though he had a few stray tears rolling down his face because of his broken heart. He lifted the blankets and t-shirt covering Sasuke stomach and stroked it lovingly. If Sakura would never actually love him in the way she apparently did for Lee at least he could look forward to his children loving him.

His stroking of Sasuke's stomach woke the raven." Umm, what do you think your doing Naruto" He leaned over and turned on the nightstand lamp and saw the blond had been crying." Whoa, what's wrong with you? You look like heck."

Naruto hadn't stopped rubbing Sasuke's stomach while he asked, " How is it your ok with Hinata liking another guy? It hurts so bad to see the person you love wither another man. Imagining them embracing and kissing when that's where you feel you should be is the worst feeling. I loved her so much for so long I-I just don't know what to do. So Sasuke how do you deal with having to watch from the sidelines and pretend like this pain isn't so terrible?"

Sasuke had never seen Naruto this way and didn't exactly know the right thing to say yet again." I don't deal with it. I just come up with tons of reasons why we never would have worked out or think about how much happier she seems with Kiba or just ignore how bad seeing her with someone other than me makes me feel. I think about her everyday especially since she lives her and I'm all hormonal and stuff but it's ok just because it is."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? That just sounds stupid."

"No it doesn't! What I just mean is its not ok because I feel jealous and all that other girly crap but its alright because she's happy and its not like she's taken from me or anything. I see her everyday and hang out with her and even though I want to be closer to her than I ever will be she still is my friend and that's enough I guess."

"Wow…that's the most sentimental I've ever seen you Sasuke."

"Whatever just go to bed already I'm exhausted. And now you have your kids doing summersaults so I'll never get back to sleep thanks to you. They always get overly excited when your even in the same room as I am." Sasuke snatched the blankets over his head and Naruto turned off the lamp as he took off his work clothes and squeezed himself into bed with Sasuke.

"NOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm going to sleep in here you. I don't want to be alone and my room is too far away and I'm tired. Plus you get to be with the kids all the time I need some family bonding too."

"Fine just shut up your giving me a headache."

That made Naruto happy. And he snuggled up to Sasuke who didn't protest to it. Having another person in bed with him was nice. Even though Sasuke didn't get much sleep between the twins all night movement from the knowledge their father was so close by and Naruto's snoring but it was sweet the was they both ended up almost spooning so they could if on Sasuke's little bed. Even though it was cramped and Naruto smelled like grease it had more compassion than a one night stand.


	9. Getting our feelings off our chest

Alright I got another chapter done! It's sort of short and sweet but all of the NarutoxSasuke fans should be happy with it. I'm hoping that now that it's summer I can get back to my fan fiction since it has been quite a long time since I've really updated most of theses stories. So keep on the watch for more updates and remember to comment!

(Comments give me and ego boost by the way which makes me update faster jk ;D)

* * *

**The next morning**

Sasuke woke up to Hinata standing over his bed with a camera clicking away." What are you taking pictures for?" he rubbed his eyes and didn't bother sitting up or removing Naruto's arm from around him.

"I am taking pictures for the babies. I don't think that they should miss out on such an adorable moment as you and Naruto cuddling." she took one last picture, "You know Sasuke did you ever think of being with Naruto? You know as more than just parents but in a relationship? I think you guys would be good together."

Sasuke could only shrug and say, "I don't know it never really crossed my mind before."

"I know that Naruto wouldn't say no if you asked. I think he would be ecstatic actually. A real family has always been the biggest thing missing in his life and yours. Wouldn't it be nice Sasuke-kun, to be with the father of your children?" Hinata sat on the floor by the edge of the bed; she was still in her pajamas so it must have still been early.

"But…what about you?" he didn't realize his mouth was even moving before he had already spoken and Hinata was looking at him wondering what he meant.

"What about me? If you were to be with Naruto I wouldn't be hurt by it, I promise if that's what mean. I might be a bit jealous at first to be honest but I would be happy for the two of you. " Hinata reached up to the side of the bed and took Sasuke's hand as she leaned against his nightstand," I've always loved Naruto and I think he deservers someone like you to be by his side. And even though he was my first love I think I would be more envious of the fact that he had you even if I am the one suggesting you get into a relationship with him if you can believe that." She smiled but Sasuke could see the pain it caused her to admit that she had romantic feelings for the Uchiha.

"Jealous that…Naruto would be with …me? Why would that happen? You have Kiba and you seem more satisfied and happy now than ever before."

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea; the relationship I'm in with Kiba is even more than I ever could have anticipated. He is the most amazing person in the world and we just fit together like two puzzle piece. He's goon from my best friend to my lover and he knows me like and open book and I 'm in a state of total ecstasy…yet" she leaned closer to Sasuke's face and squeezed his hand," The thing is I feel that if our circumstances had worked out differently I would have ended up falling in love with you Sasuke-kun instead of Kiba." she giggled as Sasuke's pale skin turned crimson. " I think to myself how different our lives could have been when I see you and Naruto sharing intimate moments such as this. When I watch the two of you together I can't help but think how I would give anything to take Naruto's place now and again. Just think if when I came to your doorstep months ago with nowhere else to turn and you were not already bearing Naruto's children I would have gone crazy with the emotions I have developed towards you. In all the time we have spent together in this house it couldn't be helped that a girl like me would finally fall for the charms like the rest of the village before me. By having this place become my true home where I feel wanted and needed for the first time and sharing so much with you every day I know if you weren't pregnant I would have taken the many opportunities that life presented to confess my feelings and pray you felt them in return."

Hinata was being uprfront with her emotions but Sasuke still couldn't be with his own. He held her hand and felt the delicate skin in his palm and asked, "What would happen if I did return those feelings but the circumstances stayed the same? If I was to admit that I loved you while I was still the way I am, If I was to admit that while you , me and Naruto all lived here in this house and you were still with Kiba and I still loved you what would happen then?" Sasuke was unsure if Hinata was aware that his questions were not hypothetical as she closed her eyes and contemplated the outcomes of either answer she was able to give.

She slid her hand from his as she opened her eyes and leaned against the nightstand once again and said. "No, my answer would have to be no. If everything leading up to this very moment was to play out in the exact same way and you were to profess your love for me still… I would have no other choice but to turn you down even though it would break my heart a little also. The life we have together now is wonderful Sasuke-kun don't you agree? And I don't think that I would change it even if I had the chance to. I think your babies deserve to have their fathers together and I want to stay with Kiba for as long as god allows us that pleasure. I have a new family now and I think it may be far from perfect but what is so great about perfection anyways huh? As we grow closer and older Sasuke I want our bonds to stay strong and no matter what I want to have the people in this house by my side. So I think that you should see if you can have a relationship with Naruto. He cares for you more than anyone in the world and I think that shows how great the chemistry between you is. Opposites attract after all."

* * *

She stood and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead before opening his curtains and slipping out of the room to make their breakfast as she swung her camera leaving Sasuke to ponder over her suggestion. Would Naruto accept him in that way? When they had sex they weren't even sober so he couldn't go off of that night for whether or not Naruto could be attracted to him. But in a semi-unspoken way he and Hinata had come to a somewhat formal agreement that a relationship between them was not going to happen. They may always harbor deep feelings toward one another but a friendship and family bond were more sacred than a romance with chances of failure. Sasuke laced fingers with the blond laying besides him and placed their hands on his stomach and felt the subtle waves of movement beneath his skin. The family life he had because of his own parents is what he wanted for the twins. He sighed as he thought about his parents and wondered what their opinion on this whole pregnancy would have been. He tried not to think of the past often but hormones had him longing for his mothers comfort and motherly advice and his father's approval more and more as he progressed in his pregnancy.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand a little tighter," I guess there is no harm in asking him. Maybe I could just practice what to say first since he is still asleep." After struggling for a few minutes Sasuke moved himself into the upright position in the bed and cleared his throat. "Naruto, I really want to just come out and tell you how your like, I don't know a brother to me? No that doesn't sound like a good way to start out. Umm, Naruto I know after all the stuff with Sakura yesterday I'm not sure if you'd want to but we should go out some time ya know like date or whatever. No that sounds worse. Doing stuff like this really is more difficult than you would expect when you're use to things being no strings attached."

"You're just over-thinking things teme. All you have to do is tell me how I seem quite right for an emo like you and how you're taking this chance to tell me you love me. And don't be afraid because I may not be number one on your list to kiss like Hinata but we do have the mutual feeling that if you'd let me be your man there's no way I'd let you down." Naruto was smiling as he opened his eyes.

"Y-YOU, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN UP!" Sasuke went back to his crimson color as the blond sat up. Naruto glowed in the light of the sun as it started to shine and pour into the room across the bed .Sasuke felt his heart swoon. It was as if he was looking at Naruto through someone else's eyes for the first time and he took in every new aspect of the boys body and felt like his heart knew the right words for his mouth to let out.

"I really want to come out and tell you how you seem right for a guy like me. I want for you to know that although we are two completely different types of people in more ways than I can list know that the idea of being together has come up… we really seem…meant to be. Maybe that's why all of this happened. I have always been afraid of getting hurt since that night when I lost everything, when I had to watch the people I love be slain right in front of me. I put up a barrier around myself and couldn't even let you or Sakura inside of its walls completely because that separation is the only thing that made me fell safe. I mean I hated myself for that one night I let my guard down and ended up in this condition but it changed my life for the better. And for some reason right now feels like the time to stop always being afraid and stupid and tell you I think…I've always …loved you."

Surprisingly Sasuke even went as far as to kiss Naruto who after the initial shock of the action kissed back. His problems with Sakura melted away and he could only live in his brief interval of time. This single moment of bliss appeared to be what he had been waiting for. All these years he was chasing Sakura when he could have been spending them competing with her for this extraordinary kiss. Their lives had been shaken and the blond and raven as they continued to lock lips inwardly swore to one another to never let go, things most likely would never go smoothly for either of them but they were each others support system along with the rest of their deranged and unusual makeshift family.


	10. We can do this together

**December**

Sasuke was twenty-nine weeks into his pregnancy and there really was no turning back at this point. In February he would be bringing home two babies and with such little time left he started to feel more anxiety than he had at the beginning of the pregnancy. He felt completely powerless and since there wasn't much he could do anymore he was stuck at home with his worried thoughts that he wouldn't share with any one.

Sasuke considered himself in a full relationship with Naruto after he had done his embarrassing confession of love to Uzumaki but as it came closer to time to give birth and bring home the kids Sasuke kept all of his concerns and fear to himself. It's not that he didn't trust Naruto but isolating himself from others was a bad habit he hadn't broken completely yet. He could tell Naruto wanted to talk about things since multiple births had a level of risk to them but the same as when Naruto wanted to talk about their one nightstand back in June; Sasuke shot the blond down every time he wanted to talk about something serious. And having to sit back and rely even more now on Naruto and Hinata was hurting his Uchiha pride. In the earlier months he didn't think too much about accepting help now and again from either one of them but now he just felt soft and vulnerable which didn't help with his worries.

If he had to depend on these two this much now and the twins weren't even born yet what was he going to do when he gave birth and had to bring them home? He was expecting to stay at home with the twins while Naruto and of course Hinata went to school and work. Back when he first found out about his pregnancy that idea didn't feel like it would be a problem but now that he had finished reading the baby books and talked with his doctor and even older women in the village who wanted to give him advice he wasn't sure if he still felt that way. Two mouths to feed, two diapers to change, two of everything! All day by himself would be a major task for one person and it would have to happen that way because Naruto was the only one who had a job and they all had to eat. And there was no way he or Naruto could drop out of school either. Sasuke wouldn't allow for them to be teenage fathers and drop outs so he had to also think about trying to do homework while feeding one baby while the other one would probably be screaming and crying and need his attention.

Money was sure to be a problem too when trying to raise his family but while Hinata was living with them he didn't want a dime of her money. She shouldn't have to be involved in the babies' life since they weren't hers. How could he ask her to spend money or take responsibility for two other humans when she had nothing to do with them? He would feel like he was taking advantage of her kind heartedness is he was to ask anything more of her than he already did. After all she had been taking care of almost everything for him and Naruto since the moment she moved in so wouldn't it be rude to ask her to take care of two more people? But it was hard for Sasuke to picture Hinata not being apart of his family but ultimately she should be moving out soon to be with Kiba.

Although he and Naruto had told her plenty of times told her she was not a bother to have around she still feel like a burden and thought she would be in the way of their growth as a family so she had been setting aside money for an apartment. She would probably have Kiba move in with her also and work toward starting her own family when the time was right. So Sasuke kept his mouth shut and was going to accept she was leaving even though Naruto continued to pester the girl to stay. But did they really have a right to ask that of her either? While they all lived under the same roof they had two separate lives and Sasuke and Naruto's was about to get even more complicated. It was better just to let her go. But once Hinata was gone all of the chores she had been doing for them would fall on Sasuke's shoulders causing yet another problem.

The Uchiha had anxiety attacks thinking about these things all day long alone at home. By now he had put on a bit over twenty-five pounds had swollen feet, an aching back and was even moodier than usual so with those medical problems and others he had to stop going to school. Plus he couldn't climb the hill any more to the house without help. So this on top of his mental exhaustion he felt like his body was giving out on him. Up until now the pregnancy hadn't been that hard on him. In fact most of the time he was thinking to himself how he didn't know what women were always gripping about when they were pregnant. Sure morning sickness and being fat were a down side but the cravings made nearly everything taste good and his other senses were heightened too. People treat you special and you get a lot of gifts but now he wished he never had any of those thoughts of pregnancy being a positive experience because it truly did suck! He couldn't bend over at all at this point and even standing for a short period of time seemed like cruel torture. He couldn't find anything that gave him comfort and didn't want to have anyone hover over him so he would pretend like he felt better than he actually did.

The minute Naruto and Hinata stepped out the front door his mind started to go over all the things that caused him to have this stress. July was when he was due and each day the list of things to worry about grew longer making his head hurt and his medical problems intensify as he sat at home. He was never a person who liked to sit around watching TV and there weren't many books which sparked his interest so laying around in bed or lounging on the couch worrying was all he did till Naruto and Hinata came home at night. He would pretend like he couldn't have a care in the world while inside his mind couldn't take a break his previous life was coming to an end right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. Having this sense of impending doom wasn't good for the babies but he couldn't help it. The world he knew before was crashing down around him and something new was going to replace it. He just didn't know how prepared he was. When Naruto encouraged him to keep the twins that day at the hospital and go through with the pregnancy it made him feel like he was finally getting back what was taken from him in the massacre but with it being so much more work he didn't know if it was worth it anymore. There were pros and cons for everything he had done up until this point but all of these thoughts bouncing around in his head made him feel like he was prematurely aging. This was just too much for one person to handle.

* * *

It was the weekend and Sasuke had gotten out of bed at six thirty in the morning. The last few weeks he always woke up early and took naps during the day. He rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water to take his vitamins and pills before he went down the hall into the room that was going to be the nursery. He did this every once in a while just to get use to sitting in there. It was the biggest room in this part of the house and thanks to Neji it had everything the twins would need. Sasuke didn't know where the Hyuga boy had gotten so much money to afford all of these things but he didn't care.

The room had white walls with a dark blue boarder going around the room. The clan symbol was painted on the first wall you see when you enter and underneath it was one of the cribs. It was made of dark wood that was polished and had dark blue bedding that matched the boarder on the walls with a changing station besides it. In the middle of the room was a large, dark red rug and on the opposite wall was the other matching crib and framed pictures. Some of the pictures were of the village and others were ones Sasuke had found of his family and a couple Iruka had found of himself and Naruto. And next to large window with heavy curtains was a rocking chair made of the same wood as the cribs. Sasuke sat in the chair a lot lately re-reading baby books or looking out the window.

The window looked out into the backyard which was covered in snow. The weather was getting colder all the time and the snow didn't seem like it was going to let up any time soon which today added another concern to his already lengthy mental list of worries. Although July was his due date its common knowledge that a lot of twins are born premature. So if the snow didn't let up and Sasuke was to go into labor he would be stuck at home till they somehow manager to get him to the hospital which in really bad weather conditions was at least an hour and a half away and they didn't own a car. It made Sasuke's hair on the back of his neck stand up when he thought about going into labor at all so if he was so unlucky as to go into labor and be stuck at home until God knows when would be a disaster! He could be in labor for over a day with out any medication since the only way he could get the twins out of his body would be to have surgery which knocks out having an at home birth since its physically impossible.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto was tapping Sasuke on the top of the head before the raven even knew the blond was in the room.

"Oh, what are you doing up so early? You know its Saturday you don't have school and everything is closed down anyway until the weather gets better."

"Yeah, I know. Cant I just sit in here with you?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess." and he went back to reading.

Naruto sat next to the chair and talked with Sasuke about the chapter he was reading even though hey both had discussed it before. Sasuke would have thought of this as a nice moment if he didn't already know Naruto wanted to attempted having a serious conversation again. The blond always tried to be careful not to say the wrong thing so he would start out by just spending quality time together with Sasuke or acting like he wanted to talk about some totally unrelated subject. But after a while he would change the topic and Sasuke would get frustrated ,leave the room and Naruto would feel bad and the rest of the day there would be tension you could cut with a knife.

"So what do you think we are having since you didn't want to ask the doctor about the genders? Do you think you want boys or girls? Personally I think one of each would be nice. "He reached up and patted Sasuke's stomach.

The raven didn't look up from the page, "Sure. That sounds like a reasonable thought."

"Yeah ya'know because with one boy and one girl you get the best of both worlds. Even though it's not like I have the best track record with women so I always imagine how much a daughter would hate me when she gets to be a teenager. But I guess if we did have a girl she could hang out with Hinata and do girly stuff. And for sure Hinata could handle things like when she gets her…you know what."

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand away from him and said, "If we did end up having a girl she can't have female bonding or whatever you're implying with Hinata because Hinata is eventually going to move out. So if you're worried about dealing with our daughter or even daughters having their periods you better have your fingers crossed that they both come out having dicks." He closed the book with a sharp, echoing snap and threw it on the floor.

"Whoa, whoa you didn't have to get all serious with me Sasuke I was just joking. And sure Hinata has been saving for that apartment but we both know she isn't going anywhere."

"What are you talking about? Of course she is moving out. Do you expect her to live with us forever?"

Naruto shyly looked up at Sasuke, "Well…I kind of…thought she would when I moved in."

"News flash she is not. This was never suppose to be a permanent set up in the first place. She has the money, she has a boyfriend, and she wants her own life. There is nothing holding her back so she is going to leave. And what made you think she would stay any way? She is our friend not our wife!"

"Hey, I just came in here to be with you I didn't want to start anything." Naruto stood to leave but Sasuke's hormones and adrenaline had kicked and he was ready to get into yet another argument.

"To late now! I know you wanted to come in here and start asking me all sorts of idiotic questions just to lead up to what you really wanted to say so come back here and say whatever the fuck you have to say so you can leave me alone." Sasuke was standing now trying to look as intimidating as he could even though he assumed he was not doing it well.

Naruto turned around, "Fine you want to know what I have to say then Sasuke?"

"Yeah I do."

"I want to know what your feeling. I want to know what you are thinking, and most of all I want to know why you are being such a bitch. That's what I want to know! I mean we have only really been dating since, like, last month and before you were finally letting me in. I thought I was really getting close to you and now all of the sudden you shut the door and blotted it shut!"

"I tell you what you need to know."

"Which is what, nothing? I mean you tell me next to nothing like I'm an idiot! Ok, never mind that part because I know I can be an idiot but still! I'm the father and your best friend yet you have just, just shut me out of things completely without warning! Like did I do something or even not do something? I got a job and I try and take care of you but you just get all cold and distant. It's like we are back to where we started when I first meet you and I got to say I hate old ass-hole Sasuke!"

"To bad I am an ass-hole I would think you would know that by now! And I don't want you to be apart of this because who said I ever even wanted this anyway? I sure as hell didn't. You persuaded me to do this, you encouraged me to do this and the only thing I asked of you was not to comment on how fat I am and you are such a moron that you couldn't even do that!"

"Ok, I call you fat because you are! But I never said it like it's a bad thing your freaking pregnant you knew you would get fat so what is so bad about me poking fun at you ever once in a while about it? I just what my friend back. I just want you to tell me how I can help you or even just talk to me."

Sasuke glared, "I don't want to talk with you. I don't want to talk with anyone."

Things went quite and even the short amount of time Sasuke had been standing was making is feet and back hurt but he wasn't going to avert his eyes from Naruto's. The blond narrowed his eyes and the way he was looking at Sasuke was making him slightly afraid. Naruto's eyes usually had such light to them but now they seemed dark and cloudy. Sasuke realized Naruto was angrier than he had ever seen him before. Even the expression he had when he got into a fight didn't compare to the way he was looking at Sasuke now.

"So you don't want to talk. You don't want to talk with me. Of all the god dame people in the whole **FUCKING WORLD YOU CHOOSE NOT TO SPEAK TO ME**?" Naruto was fuming, "I try so hard and it's all for you Sasuke. You said that you loved me and I love you too but I just don't get you. Do you want to be alone is that it? Was it wrong for us to become friends and for me or anyone one of your other _so called _friends to want to get close to you because I have to say I'm getting sick of all of this crap your putting out"

Naruto came closer and Sasuke felt his heart rate go up and he had to arch his neck to keep looking in Naruto's eyes. Since they live together and saw one another everyday he hadn't notice how much taller the blond had gotten. He gulped and took a step back.

"I thought a family was suppose to trust each other and be there for each other and I assumed since you actually got to have a real family unlike me you would know more than I did but apparently I was wrong about that just like I'm wrong about so many things as far as you are concerned. But I just think you're stuck in the past. Do you even care that you're hurting me? Do you care that your hurting Hinata, the girl you said you wished to be with not so long ago. And I'm the man whose children your carrying and I only want to be there for you and your pushing both of us away. Hinata doesn't want to leave. She doesn't say it but we both know she wants to stay its just because of the way your acting that she feels that she has to leave and frankly I wonder if you want me out too. Do you want to be alone in this place again? Because if that's what you want I can raise the kids on my own **AND YOU CAN SUFFER BY YOURSELF AND DIE ALONE IF THAT'S WHAT YOUR TRYING TO TELL ME YOU WANT**!"

He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and clamped on tight. He felt Sasuke trying to control himself but the boy couldn't keep from trembling. He didn't want to scare Sasuke but he was beyond fed up. He had Sakura break his heart but Sasuke had meandered it and put it back together with that one kiss they shared but to have Sasuke take away that same happiness at the drop of a hat was crazy. He cared so deeply for Sasuke and he just wanted to help. He wanted to be the father he never had he wanted that more than any dream he had ever had and Sasuke was never going to get in his way of that.

"I-I don't want to be alone." Sasuke couldn't keep up the tough act any longer, tears came streaming down his face and he felt his face heat up with embarrassment. Stupid unstable hormones. "I'-I'm just r-really s-scared but I can't g-get past my own p-pride to admit it. Everything has changed and I'm fine with it but I-I don't think I'm good enough to deal with it. You just said it yourself that I-I'm a cold, emotionally distant, ass hole!"

Naruto let Sasuke go and the raven sat in the rocking chair wiping his tears and speaking between sobs. "I don't tell you anything because what the heck do you have to worry about? You're going to be a great dad. Why should you even be concerned with whether the kids like you or not? They will love you more than me a-anyway. I would love you more if I had the choice! I'm not the type of p-person who should have ever been able to procreate. I would let you take the kids if I haven't gotten so accustomed to having you around. I was so lonely before and I am even more terrified of feeling that again even though I know I'm pushing you away at the same time. I'm so confused and scared and I just don't think I can do this!"

The blond scratched the back of his head and felt awkward watching Sasuke cry. He had never seen his friend cry like this and Naruto was the one who made him feel this badly. But he was happy that after a month he got his answer even if it wasn't at all what he expected. It was right to think that Sasuke was feeling anxiety over typical parts of pregnancy like the labor and delivery even if Sasuke wouldn't talk about that but to find out that Sasuke thought Naruto was going to be loved more by the babies seemed ridiculous.

"I mean Naruto there is nothing, absolutely nothing else I could ask for you to do to help me. I am the one with the problems, me, not you. And as far as it goes with Hinata I want her to stay with us forever too and that has nothing to do with the feelings I have with her it's just that she has been keeping us sanity this whole time and I think that without her putting me in a good light that you might not …you might not like me anymore. Without her your going to see I cant cook or anything so I cant take care of you .I have never even held a baby before so I know I'm just going to suck at this parenting thing. You work so hard and I won't be able to keep up my end."

Naruto put his arms around Sasuke and made the rocking chair move back and fort slowly. The creaking of the chair echoed and Naruto looked out at the snow as Sasuke continued to sniffle and hide his face.

"Why couldn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Because I didn't want you to see how weak I am."

"Everyone is weak Sasuke. And this is a sensitive time for the both of us. But you admitting that you need me or that you have fears doesn't make me think any less of you. Actually it makes me feel like I have a purpose. You have always been one of those guys who could take over the world single handed if you wanted to so to see you like this makes you seem normal. You're awesome Sasuke. I'm lucky to have you and I know you worry a lot and bottle it up but it's not good. You can talk to me because that's what I'm here for. And I promise you that things are going to be really tough but we will figure it out. Everything that's weighing you down is going to be fine as long as we do it together."

The two of them stayed huddled together and Sasuke did feel comforted by Naruto. This was nice he had found someone that could put up with him and who was just what he needed. His mental list of issues didn't seem so scary anymore. He could do this as long as he had Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Yeah, Teme."

"We should ask Hinata to stay permanently. This is her home just as much as it is ours. And if she wanted we could ask Kiba to move in. They are in love and it's not like we are short on space here. So even if he isn't my favorite person in the world I can learn to like him for her sake. And we might as well ask Sakura if she and Lee want to also if you're alright with that."

"I will always feel the same way you feel about Hinata but she is my friend first before she is my heartbreaker so, yeah I'm ok with asking them. Her and Bushy brows can stay here if they want to. We can be one big weird family together. I think they all will be so surprised at how giving and generous your being." Naruto messed up Sasuke's hair before putting his arms back around the boys' neck.

"They probably will. I wouldn't be surprised by them feeling that way. But if you can be optimistic and Hinata can become stronger I can try and be a little bit nicer. And maybe after Sakura gets married she and Lee will give our kids a playmate."

Naruto pictured a baby girl with pink hair, a massive forehead and insane eyebrows and had to shake that image out of his head.

"Or maybe Kiba and Hinata will. Or we can get a girlfriend for Akamaru and have a bunch of puppies around."

If the two other couples did move in Sasuke could only think of how crazy things would be with so many people in one house. And once his friends did have their own children their house would only get wilder. Plus the massive mutt Kiba was sure to drag along with him was sure to cause another set of crazy problems. But thinking about a full dinner table or holidays with a hoard of smiling children and friends warmed Sasuke's heart. The Uchiha clan was not back completely but perhaps this new sort of clan would be better. Sasuke looked up at Naruto who was giving him his classic smile and kissed one of the tan hands that Naruto had around his shoulders. Hinata was right when she said opposites attract.


	11. The big move

The house had gone silent besides the distant creaking of the rocking chair and the chilly winter breeze outside rattling the naked trees. Hinata stood in the dark hallway with a hand clasped over her mouth to muffle her sobs of shock. She had been standing outside the nursery door during most of the couple's argument and had to keep her composure and not slide to the floor as her emotions washed over her. It nearly broke the girl's heart to hear Sasuke break down and cry as he gave Naruto the explanation for his sudden cold behavior. And while the conversation was not really any of her business Hinata remained with her feet glued in place in front of the door and her ears taking in every word.

To be able to remain as calm and collected as Sasuke wanted to appear to be would be unnatural if it was true. Sasuke was still young and holding onto his fear from the past and bundling it with his future. As time grew closer to his due date Hinata could sense the worry he was holding in from the way she would catch him staring off into space with an unhappy grimace or the way he was slowly trying to re-built the invisible wall between him and his friends again in a desperate need for that security. She knew all of what Sasuke had said on the opposite side of the door was what he had to have been feeling deep inside and to hear it finally said aloud straight from his own mouth gave her relief. The wall had come down between him and Naruto even if there were still chances for Sasuke to knowingly put up another wall at some point to hold on to the security blanket that had always been his sanctuary but that was not the only cause of Hinata's sobbing.

"_She is our friend. Not our wife!" _Those words rattled inside her head as she tried to keep quite and not ruin the boys tender moment. Hinata moved away from the door as she heard footsteps and hurried back to her room and pretended to be asleep after wiping her face of tears. Her bedroom door clicked open and someone made their way over to the bed and sat beside her before moving a few stray hairs from her face.

"I guess all that yelling didn't even bother her." Naruto placed the back of his hand on her forehead," Humph, her face is a lil pink and she feels hot, I wonder if she's getting a cold."

Hinata felt Naruto move from the bed and place another blanket over her from the closet before sitting down again. She had to keep her eyes clench tight even though it was awkward having Naruto looming over her and not being able to say anything. It seemed like forever before Naruto leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Hinata could have died.

"Kiba really is lucky to have you Hinata. You're such a cute girl and you're even cuter when you're sleeping. Not to mention you have a great rack…I shouldn't say things like that, its weird enough I'm actually watching her sleep like some pervert I don't have to whisper things about how hot she is while I'm at it!" Naruto slapped his forehead." But Kiba is a pretty lucky dude even though we made it pretty easy for him to swoop in and take you. I was always too busy chasing Sakura to notice you since you were always so shy. But that sure has changed. I guess you were always right in front of me and I didn't have a clue. And Sasuke has so much pride he let you slip right through his fingers and fall into Kiba's lap. But I guess like Sasuke said just having you around is enough, but that doesn't mean I don't wonder about what could have been if things were different. I guess we will never know but I also have to thank you. You have helped the two of us stay together and Sasuke has gotten to be softer because of the kindness you've showed him, but I should probably get out of here anyway. Ha-ha Sasuke will think I was doing something dirty to you if I stay in here any longer. Night Hinata-chan."

Naruto left the room and Hinata bolted upright in bed. Situations like this were so confusing which is why she had been trying to move out. The blond may have been right in saying that Sasuke's ice queen attitude was apart of her decision to move while Sasuke was also partially right to say she wanted to start her own life and get out of the way of their growth of as a family but neither suspected that she was holding onto old feelings just like them.

To live under the same roof as her two former loves was strange and to hear Sasuke's comment about being their friend not their wife put it all in perspective for her. Naruto was her first love and she may always hold onto those feeling because they had pushed her to become the woman she is working towards becoming. Someone strong and self assured; but those past feelings have a down side. If she can never fully let go and give all she has to Kiba what will happen to her current relationship?

And Sasuke was an unexpected love. He was never the type of guy she could have seen herself being with before but once he saved her from living on the streets or having to move back home they have developed a special bond. Sasuke has let her in even more than he has let Sakura or Naruto in all the years they have been friends. When no one else is around he has told her about his family, how much he misses them and what they were like and even how he wishes he could have introduced her to his mother. And when it came to his pregnancy she was more involved than Naruto was allowed to be. She was there for the babies' first kick and is the only person besides the doctor that Sasuke allows to see his new body. Although he and Naruto share a room he never would let the blond see him without something to cover his body while he can stand shirtless in front of Hinata and not care. He will make comments about how the girl would rather see Kiba or Naruto since they both still had abs and no stretch marks but she could walk over and touch his bare stomach and think nothing of it.

But the comfort she had found in both boys allowed her to take care of them and feel for them as if she was their wife. She would cook and clean and connect with them in ways similar to a married couple. And if the boys wanted to have Kiba join them here things would have to change. Kiba's animalist protectiveness wouldn't stand for the odd closeness between the three of them and she was unsure if she could be ok with that. She propped herself on her pillows and continued to wonder about the offer Naruto and Sasuke were going to offer her soon. If only the three of them could stay the way they were without change forever or having to mold themselves to social normality.

* * *

**That afternoon**

Hinata rolled over in bed and groggily opened her eyes. She looked around her bedroom and what had happened earlier seemed like a dream until she saw the new blanket covering her. She held it up to her face and remembered Naruto's kiss and blushed. What he had done had to be on impulse but it had been the first time he had kissed her by choice unlike when she had done her confession and forcefully pulled him in an taken one. She shook her head. Naruto may have wondered about what could have happened between them or even her and Sasuke but in reality he was still with Sasuke and she was still with Kiba who is the only man she should want any kisses from. She flopped back on her pillows until she saw the clock sitting on her night stand.

It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon! She had never slept that late in her life and she hurried out of bed and tried to look presentable by throwing on a long sleeved shirt with jeans and pulled her hair back into a ponytail after rushing and brushing her teeth. When she was done she stepped out of the bathroom and saw the boys sitting on the couch in their pajamas surrounded by junk food and a pile of movies.

Caught in the middle of a mouthful of cookies Naruto gave a loud gulp before speaking. "Hey Hinata, you finally got up huh. You looked really wiped out so we let you sleep in today. And we took care of breakfast and stuff." He held up an empty carton of ramen, "Look I even got Teme to eat some ramen. I guess the kids and I have similar taste."

Sasuke slurped the last of another container, "Well I hope they don't take after you too much I can only take so much craziness in my life. And sorry Hinata, I know I shouldn't have let him talk me into eating this crap but he does have excellent persuasion skills. And I just couldn't resist." he set the container of ramen of the coffee table and invited Hinata to watch another movie with them.

Naruto and Sasuke scooted apart on the couch and Naruto patted the space in between them." Come on its not like we bite, why are you looking at us all funny?"

"Oh, umm… no reason." Hinata shyly sat down and after pushing play Naruto put an arm around her shoulder as he usually did and Sasuke placed a hand on her knee.

Hinata tried not to feel awkward and watch the movie but her mind would drift off and have her thinking about things she shouldn't have. Things like how Naruto's sent was so much lighter than Kiba's or how the touch of Sasuke's hand on her knee was sending shivers up her spine or how nervous she was. Until now this had seemed normal she might have even put her head on Sasuke's shoulder or held Naruto's other hand but now she felt like she had to sit stiffly and not move in order to not cross some line. Before she woke up the boys were spending time as a couple but the second she comes around they change and start to focus on her as if she was their partner. Moments as simple as this should have been between just Naruto and Sasuke but yet again she was put in the middle. She was aware of how before she was used as a way to stay away from unsavory issues or conflict but without noticing they had all taken it to the next level and she had been included in their relationship.

At some point the boys were going to ask Kiba, her real lover, to come and join them in this house and what would he think of their odd relationship? Would he feel threatened if he saw them sitting like this? He was her boyfriend and could he actually stand to know that while she would kiss and make love to him she would be here and have two other men that were allowed into her bed? Sure she didn't have sex with either of the boys and had only shared a few innocent kisses here and there but would Kiba feel this was all as innocent as she would try to make it appear or would he think they were acting out what each of them wanted. Like having their cake and eating it too.

The movie ended and the credits were rolling as Naruto stood to stretch and Hinata took the chance to move away. She started clearing away all the trash from the boys pig out when it seemed Naruto remember they hadn't asked her about Kiba moving in with them.

"Yeah, I almost forgot .Hinata me and Sasuke have something to ask you." He helped her clear away some of the empty bags.

"Oh, r-really?" her mind went blank. She already knew what the question was going to be but she still hadn't come up with an answer.

"You apparently didn't hear it but this morning me and Sasuke got into a bit of a fight but it all got settled and Sasuke actually suggested asking if Sakura and Lee wanted to move in since they are planning on getting married. They are going to need a bigger place than either one of their tiny apartment and there are more rooms here than just the three of us and two on the way can ever use."

"Ummm…t-that's very true." her hands stated to shake as she moved over to the kitchen and put the trash in the trash can.

Naruto followed her and put his trash in too before he sat on the counter as Sasuke waddled his way over to the dinner table." Sasuke didn't even stop his nice streak there he wants Kiba to come too! It's hard to believe but Sasuke's heart of stone has turned to jelly and its oozing all over the place. So what do you think?"

Hinata slowly turned around and saw Naruto's excited face. He looked like a dog who had brought in a dead bird and was presenting it like it was a diamond necklace to it's owner. The only thing she could do was fake a smile and give him the praise and approval she knew both of them were expecting from her.

"Thank you, thank you! I don't even know what to say , I'll ask Kiba right away but I already know he is going to say yes."

Naruto leapt off the counter and started to spine with the girl around the kitchen as Sasuke sat at the table and felt his heart drop slightly. Somewhere in his heart he had wished for Hinata to say no and have nothing change but to see her and Naruto so happy made him push the thought aside. This was going to be good for everyone.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Everyone was bundled up to withstand the cold as they tried to move all of the boxes inside. Kiba wore a leather jacket that was trimmed inside and out in thick brown fur and boots as he shook himself in a doglike manner to get the bits of snow off of himself. He dropped the last heavy box in the living room and looked out at the sea of mess.

"God it's cold out there! Luckily this is the last of the boxes because it looks like the weather is about to turn bad all over again." He wiped his feet before trying to make his way through the maze of boxes and furniture." I have to say I'm pretty impressed that we got all of this done in just one day."

Everything had happened fast but in a very short amount of time after being asked Sakura, Lee and Kiba had packed up their stuff and were ready to move in. The weather had been unpredictable and today was no exception. It had started out with the sun shinning enough to actually start to melt some of the knee deep snow and ice. So seizing the opportunity to get the move over with Kiba pulled some strings and got two moving trucks ready that morning to take his things and the others up to Sasuke's house on such short notice. At first there was trouble getting up the hill but afterwards things went smoothly and box after box was packed into the living room. Man power was on their side as Naruto, Lee and Kiba carried each box to the front door where either Hinata or Sakura would take them and stack them in the living room but before long there were so many boxes the friends couldn't see one another.

"I'm starting to regret this whole thing already." Sasuke stood in his bedroom doorway in his pajamas and a bad case of bed head. He was stunned to see what had become of his home. "I mean look at all this stuff it looks like a furniture store threw up in here!" Sasuke had gone to sleep since he couldn't help with anything and waking up to his house being a wreck put him in a sour mood.

After the sound of tumbling boxes Hinata called out to the raven, "Sorry Sasuke-kun. I guess we all under estimated how much stuff three people would need to bring to a new home." Hinata unknowingly had stacked herself into a corner in the kitchen behind a dresser and a wall of boxes labeled as clothes belonging to Sakura. She was dressed in a floppy winter hat and a long sleeve purple shirt that was caught on something poking out of one of the boxes.

The Hyuga girl looked around at her prison of boxes and shouted to the others, " But now that we have everything inside…what are we going to do with it all?"

Sakura yelled back, "We paid the movers extra to take away the furniture we are not going to need so I would think it would be easier if we took all the big items into the rooms and left the small stuff for later. School might be open tomorrow and Lady Tsunade needs me to come in so I at least need a bed to sleep in tonight."

"Don't you mean we need a bed to sleep in?" Sakura blushed at Lee's comment as she stood smushed side by side next to her fiancé in the middle of the living room.

Sakura was wearing a plush jacket and boots that matched her pink hair making her look like a giant pink marshmallow. And Lee stood pressed against her wearing a winter version of the same outfit he always wore. The two of them did their best to make their way to Hinata as Naruto yelled out next.

"I don't care what we do with this junk as long as someone gets me away fro this friggin dog! I'm stuck over here with him and I'm feeling really claustrophobic."

Akamaru gave a booming bark in agreement as he and the blond stood somewhere between the front door and the kitchen. Kiba made his way slowly through the boxes toward the loud whimpers of his best friend and unearth the animal and Naruto who in return helped in finding the others. After grouping together they were able to clear most of the boxes into their designated areas and planed on making further changes that weekend.

So far Sakura and Lee's section of the house was nearly finished. The were going to be taking over another wing of the house that still needed some work since no one had inhabited that section in years while for now Kiba would just stay in Hinata's room with her. And although Kiba and Akamaru had always shared a room Hinata pointed out how all three of them wouldn't fit in her bed so the dog would be staying in Naruto's old room which had been cleaned out since there was an ocean of junk the blond had never bothered to clean up since he started sleeping in Sasuke's room. Everyone had gone to bed except Naruto and Sasuke. They were sitting in bed talking for a while since Sasuke had been asleep all day and Naruto was feeling too excited to go to bed just yet.

"This is the first time in such a long time that this many people have all lived here since my family was alive."

"It's a good thing though, isn't it? Why do you look so gloomy about it? If it's the mess we got most of it cleaned up already an-"

"No, no it's not the mess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed earlier. It's not that." Sasuke avoided eye contact with the blond.

"Oh no you don't. Don't go getting all quite and secretive with me again Sasuke if you have something on your mind just spit it out."

Sasuke sighed ," I'm happy to have everyone here it's just that…the last time I was this happy…the last time I was this happy was when my brother…"

"Sasuke, don't tell me your scared of being happy because of what happened back then. I know that was a really dark time for you and I cant tell you to forget about it because I know you never can but this whole situation is different."

"No it's not Naruto. He took my family once and since then even though I wanted to re-build my clan I've always been terrified he could come back and take it all from me again. I think if that happened again… I couldn't go on living anymore."

"Don't talk that way." Naruto took Sasuke's face in his hand forcing him to look him in the eye," I'm always going to protect you. If he ever does deiced to show his ugly face around here he's going to wish he never stepped foot in this village again. No one is going to get in the way of what we have here and we are all here for you. We are all here because of you and there is no way in hell we are going to let anyone hurt you."

Sasuke gave a big smile that made Naruto blush, he had never seen more than an annoyed smirk on the Uchiha's face before and it both scared and aroused him in a way. Everyday Sasuke was becoming more friendly and every day Naruto was starting to see the side of Sasuke Hinata saw from the beginning. The good, loving and fearful side that he shielded from the world. Naruto smiled back before he leaned in for a long kiss. It was hard to think that this was all happening as he sat up and put an arm around Sasuke's rather large waist. Memories of their one night stand came flooding back and Naruto's heart started to race. Of course they weren't going to be sleeping together again tonight but to be so close to Sasuke made him want to relive that special moment. Hopefully next time though he wouldn't be the one getting knocked up though, he didn't know how he could feel if he had to get as big as Sasuke one day. But having more sex in the future and having more children and expanding this family would be worth a few stretch marks


End file.
